Die Rumtreiber und der Gefangene von Askaban
by Eilantha
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sitzen in James Zimmer herum, als Peter ein mysteriöses Objekt auf den Kopf fällt. Es ist ein Buch: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban und dieses Buch wird sie verändern... ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Chapter 1

So, fangen wir hier gleich mal mit dem Disclaimer an, sonst vergess ich den bloß wieder: mir gehört hier rein gar nichts. HP3 gehört J.K.Rowling und die Kommentare von den Rumtreibern kommen von xRJLupinx. Ich übersetze hier bloß.

Es war also vor gar nicht langer Zeit, da bin ich beim Stöbern über diese tolle FF _The Marauders and the Prisoner of Azkaban _von xRJLupinx (StoryID bei 2703884) gestolpert und ich wollte mich eh schon lange mal am Übersetzen versuchen, also...

Falls es hier und da noch etwas holprig klingt, verzeiht mir bitte denn es ist, wie schon getippt, meine erste Übersetzung.

Reviews leite ich gerne an die Autorin weiter, aber ihr könnt ihr auch selbst ein Review dalassen ;-) Updates wird es immer dann geben, wenn ein Kapitel fertig übersetzt ist, was immer ein bisschen dauern könnte, da diese doch recht lang sind.

Gut, jetzt hab ich genug gelabert und lass euch jetzt in Ruhe lesen (aber vergesst nicht, ein kleines Review dazulassen ;-))

OOOOoooOOOO

**Die Rumtreiber und der Gefangene von Askaban**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen

Es war ein milder, regnerischer Sommertag der beinahe jeden deprimierte. Niemand war draußen, stattdessen hockte jeder im Haus und fand einen Weg sich zu beschäftigen – oder eben nicht. Sirius Black gehörte nicht zu ersteren.

„Mir ist langweilig", sagte er zu seinen Freunden James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, Remus und Peter waren den Sommer über bei James und saßen gerade in seinen Zimmer herum.

„Warum versuchst du nicht ein Buch zu lesen?", schlug Remus vor, der der vernünftigste der vier Sechzehnjährigen war und gerade selbst ein Buch las.

„Ich will nicht. Ich kann das ganze Zeug. Du kannst an so einem Tag kein Buch lesen. Krone", Sirius wandte sich an James. „Was willst du machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Tatze. Was willst du machen?", fragte James zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was willst du machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was willst du machen, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Peter.

„Na, jetzt bekommen wir wirklich tolle Ideen", sagte Remus sarkastisch.

Sirius seufzte laut. „Mir ist langweilig!"

„Wir haben's gehört", sagte Remus leicht genervt. „Wenn du was Neues zu erzählen hast, erwähne es bitte."

„Okay", sagte Sirius. „Wie wär's mit: Je langweiliger es mir wird, desto schlechtere Laune bekommst du."

„Ich bekomme überhaupt keine schlechte Laune!"

„Doch, tust du."

„Oh, ich werd einfach ein bisschen Schokolade essen", sagte Remus, legte sein Buch beiseite und holte eine schon zur Hälfte gegessene Tafel Schokolade aus seiner Tasche.

„Du hattest die ganze Zeit Schokolade und hast uns kein Wort gesagt?", fragte James laut.

„Ja, weil ich normalerweise immer Schokolade dabei habe."

„Ach komm, gibt uns auch welche!", wimmerte Sirius.

Niemand hatte Peter viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Jetzt gab es einen Schlag und Peter sagte laut „Au!".

„Au, irgendwas ist mir auf den Kopf gefallen!"

„Hoff mal besser, dass es dein Hirn nicht verletzt hat", meinte James.

„Krone, hast du wieder Sachen an die Decke geklebt?", fragte Peter.

„Äh, nein", antwortete James.

Remus griff nach dem Objekt, dass Peter auf den Kopf gefallen war. „Es ist ein Buch. _Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban_."

„Potter?", fragte Peter. „Kennst du den, Krone?"

„Nein", sagte James. „Ich glaube, es gibt in meiner Familie keine Harrys."

„Gib mal her." Sirius holte sich das Buch von Remus und schaute sich das Titelblatt an. „Hmm. Er sieht dir ziemlich ähnlich. Außer den Augen. Und dieser komischen Narbe auf der Stirn."

James starrte auf den Jungen Namens Harry. „Er hat die gleichen Haare wie ich. Vielleicht _ist_ er mit mir verwandt."

„Lasst uns mal schauen, wann es geschrieben wurde", sagte Remus und holte sich das Buch von Sirius zurück. Er blätterte durch das Buch bis zur Seite mit dem copyright. „© 1999 J. K. Rowling."

„1999?", wiederholte Sirius. „Das kann nicht sein! Wir haben 1976! Lass mich mal sehen." Er nahm Remus das Buch wieder aus der Hand und las die Seite. „1999. Aber das ist in über zwanzig Jahren!"

„Ich weiß es! Ich hab's!", rief James. „Es ist ein Buch _aus der Zukunft_!"

Peter begann die Erkennungsmelodie von _Twilight Zone_ zu summen. James und Sirius starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Muggel Serie", erklärte Peter.

„Kommt!", sagte Sirius begierig. „Lesen wir das Buch aus der Zukunft!"

„Ich dachte, du würdest keine Bücher lesen wollen", kommentierte Remus.

„Aber wir müssen das Buch aus der Zukunft lesen!", jammerte Sirius. „Les es!"

„Ja, Moony, les es und vor", sagte James.

„Bitte?", fügte Peter hinzu.

„In Ordnung", sagte Remus. Er nahm das Buch von Sirius und schlug das erste Kapitel auf.

„_Kapitel eins. Eulenpost."_

„Moony, können wir deine Schokolade essen, während du uns vorliest?", fragte Peter.

Remus seufzte. „Oh, Schön. Bitte", sagte er und gab ihnen die Schokoladentafel, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch zurücklenkte.

_Harry Potter war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Junge._

„Klingt ein bisschen wie Moony!", sagte James.

„Arrooo!", heulte Sirius.

„Jungs...", sagte Remus.

„Oh, tschuldigung", sagte James.

„Yeah", stimmte Sirius zu.

_So hasste er zum Beispiel die Sommerferien mehr als jede andere Zeit des Jahres. Zudem wollte er in den Ferien eigentlich gern für die Schule lernen, doch er war gezwungen dies heimlich und in tiefster Nacht zu tun. Und außerdem war er ein Zauberer._

„Hey, glaubt ihr er geht nach Hogwarts?", fragte Peter.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Sirius.

_Es war schon fast Mitternacht und er lag bäuchlings im Bett, die Bettdecke wie ein Zelt über seinen Kopf gezogen, eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und ein großes, in Leder gebundenes Buch (_Geschichte der Zauberei _von Bathilda Bagshot) ans Kopfkissen gelehnt._

„Mann", sagte Remus. „Klingt ein bisschen wie jemand hier im Raum." Er zeigte auf Peter.

„Nö!" Peter zeigte auf Sirius.

„Nein!" Sirius zeigte auf James.

James wollte gerade auf Remus zeigen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Remus solche Sachen nicht machte. Er zeigte auf die Decke. Sirius, Peter und Remus lachten los.

_Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fuhr er mit der Spitze seiner Adlertintenfeder über die Buchseiten, auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem für seinen Aufsatz: „Die Hexenverbrennung im vierzehnten Jahrhundert _(Ü/N: Die sich genaugenommen vom 15. bis ins 18./19 Jahrhundert fortsetzte, aber wir wollen hier ja nicht pingelig sein) _war vollkommen sinnlos. Erörtern Sie die These."_

_Am Beginn eines vielversprechenden Absatzes hielt die Feder inne. Harry schob die Brille mit den runden Gläsern die Nase hoch, hielt die Taschenlampe näher an das Buch und las:_

„Eh, überspring das Stück", sagte Sirius. „Ich will nicht lernen. Ich wette, der ist über diese ulkige Wendy oder wie auch immer die hieß."

„Wie du willst. Und ihr Name war Wendeline die Ulkige, nicht ‚ulkige Wendy'", sagte Remus.

„Was auch immer", sagte Sirius.

Remus übersprang den Abschnitt aus dem Textbuch und fuhr fort.

_Harry steckte die Feder zwischen die Zähne und kramte unter dem Kopfkissen nach seinem Tintenfass und einer Pergamentrolle. _

„Merkwürdig. Ich hab normalerweise Käse unter meinem Kissen", sagte Peter.

„Käse!", lachte James. „Ha ha ha!"

„Yeah, nun, was unter deinem Kissen ist, ist nicht zwangsläufig besser. Was ist unter deinem Kissen?"

„Ein Bild von Lily", antwortete James.

„Aww, und was tust du damit?", grinste Sirius böse.

„Moony, les weiter", sagte James schnell.

_Langsam und sehr vorsichtig schraubte er das Tintenfass auf, tauschte die Feder hinein und begann zu schreiben, dabei hielt er ab und zu inne, um zu lauschen. Wenn einer der Dursleys auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer das Kratzen der Feder hörte, würden sie ihn vermutlich für den Rest des Sommers im Schrank unter der Treppe einsperren. _

„Kindesmisshandlung!", rief James. „Das können die mit meinem Verwandten nicht machen!"

„Eigentlich, Krone, misshandeln sie ihn nicht wirklich – auch wenn sie nicht sehr nett zu ihm sind", wies Remus hin.

„Trotzdem!", sagte James. „Die können doch nicht – warte, wer sind diese Dursleys? Wo sind seine Mum und sein Dad? Les weiter!"

_Die Familie Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer vier war der Grund, weshalb Harry seine Sommerferien nie genießen konnte._

„Ihr, schrie James. „Ihr Dursleys, ihr!"

_Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und ihr Sohn Dudley waren Harrys einzige noch lebende Verwandte. Sie waren Muggel und hatten eine ausgesprochen mittelalterliche Einstellung zur Zauberei._

Remus hörte auf zu lesen und sah zu seinen Freunden. „Wisst ihr, was komisch ist... Lily hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine Schwester Namens Petunia hat. Und diese Petunia hasst Magie. Glaubt ihr, dass könnte sie sein?"

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Sirius. „Das wäre zu seltsam."

„Tatze, das _wurde_ 1999 geschrieben."

„Ich versteh's nicht", sagte Peter.

„Ich auch nicht", beschwerte sich James. „Warum redet Lily mit Moony und ist mit ihm befreundet und mich schlägt sie?"

„Krone, vielleicht solltest du mitfühlender und verstehender sein."

„Bin ich", sagte James. „Ich versuch's doch."

„Mitgefühl und Verständnis heißt nicht anderen Leuten ihre Unterhosen auszuziehen", sagte Remus schlicht.

„Nun, weißt du, Snivellus hat es so gewollt."

„Und es war so lustig!", lachte Sirius.

„Yep!", lachte Peter. „Aber können wir zurück zur Story gehen?"

_Über Harrys tote Eltern, die selbst Hexe und Zauberer waren, fiel unter dem Dach der Dursleys niemals auch nur ein Wort._

„Was!", schrie James. „Die Eltern von diesem armen Jungen sind tot und er darf nicht mal über sie reden?"

_Jahrelang hatten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon gehofft, wenn sie Harry nur immer unter der Knute hielten, würden sie ihm die Zauberei schließlich austreiben. Zu ihrer großen Verbitterung hatte es nicht geklappt._

„Ha!", sagte Sirius.

_Und heute lebten sie in ständiger Angst davor, jemand könnte herausfinden, dass Harry seit zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts ging, auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Alles, was sie tun konnten, war, Harrys Zauberbücher, Zauberstab, Kessel und Besen zu Beginn der Sommerferien wegzuschließen und ihm zu verbieten, mit den Nachbarn zu sprechen. _

„Kindesmisshandlung. Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe", murmelte James.

_Dass Harry nicht an die Zauberbücher herankam, war ein erhebliches Problem, denn die Lehrer in Hogwarts hatten ihm für die Ferien eine Menge Arbeit aufgegeben. _

„Oh, als ob wir das nich wüssten", sagte Peter.

„Ich hab mit meinen noch nicht mal angefangen", erzählte Sirius ihnen.

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte James zu.

„Ich hab ein bisschen was gemacht", sagte Remus. „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Hausaufgaben machen, anstatt dieses Buch zu lesen."

Es gab einen Moment Stille, in der die vier Jungs über diesen Vorschlag nachdachten, und dann –

„Nah", sagten sie alle.

_Einer der Aufsätze, ein besonders kniffliger über Schrumpftränke, war für Professor Snape, den Lehrer, den Harry am wenigsten leiden konnte und der sich über jeden Grund freuen würde, Harry einen Monat Nachsitzen aufzubrummen._

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte James verblüfft.

„Das kann nicht sein!", kam der Ausruf von Sirius. „Snivellus? Ein _Lehrer_?"

„Es klingt nach ihm", sagte Peter. „Ich wette, er würde Nachsitzen lassen."

„Das ist so merkwürdig", kommentierte Remus. „Die Möglichkeit, dass seine Petunia Lilys Schwester ist... Professor Snape... Harry Potter… Dieses Buch könnte unsere Zukunft erzählen!"

„Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf!", sagte Sirius. „Ich will wissen, was passiert!"

_Deshalb hatte Harry in der ersten Ferienwoche eine Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt: während Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley im Vorgarten waren, um Onkel Vernons neuen Firmenwagen zu bewundern(so laut, dass sämtliche Nachbarn nicht umhinkonnten, ebenfalls Notiz zu nehmen) – _

„Angeber", murmelte Peter.

„Yeah", sagte James. „Was für ein Haufen Angeber."

„Äh, Krone", sagte Sirius. „Du _gibst_ an mit diesem Schnatz."

„Da ist ein Unterschied."

„Siiicher."

_- schlich sich Harry nach unten, knackte das Schloss am Treppenschrank, griff sich ein paar Bücher und versteckte sie in seinem Zimmer. Solange er keine Tintenflecke auf der Bettdecke hinterließ, würden die Dursleys nie erfahren, dass er nachts Zauberei büffelte._

„Dort ist ein guter Unruhestifter", sagte Peter und schwang seinen Arm.

James zeigte auf das Buch. „Das ist mein Verwandter! Gute Arbeit!"

_Gerade jetzt wollte Harry Ärger mit dem Onkel und der Tante um jeden Preis vermeiden, denn sie waren ohnehin noch schlechter auf ihn zu sprechen als gewöhnlich schon, einzig und allein deshalb, weil er in den ersten Ferientagen einen Anruf von einem befreundeten Zauberer bekommen hatte._

„Ring, ring!", sagte James, ein Telefon imitierend.

„Hallo?", fragte Sirius und ging an ein Fantasietelefon.

„Hier ist James Potter", sagte James, der in ein Fantasietelefon sprach.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will, dass ihr aufhört meinen Verwandte zu misshandeln!"

„Das ist es! Jetzt werden wir richtig böse mit deinem Verwandten sein! Wir werden ihn so richtig unglücklich machen!", schrie Sirius im Spaß und legte auf. James und Sirius brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

_Ron Weasley, der beste Freund Harrys in Hogwarts, kam aus einer richtigen Zaubererfamilie. Das hieß, dass er zwar einiges mehr über Zauberei wusste als Harry, jedoch noch nie ein Telefon benutzt hatte. Zu allem Unglück war es auch noch Onkel Vernon, der ans Telefon ging._

„Ich wusste es!", rief James. „Ich werdet meine Verwandten noch unglücklicher machen, als er es eh schon ist! Wartet nur, bis ich euch finde! Ich werde euch verletzen, ihr kleinen –"

„_Vernon Dursley am Apparat."_

_Harry, der zufällig im Zimmer war, erstarrte, als er Rons Stimme antworten hörte. _

„_HALLO? HALLO? KÖNNEN SIE MICH HÖREN? ICH – MÖCHTE – MIT – HARRY - POTTER – SPRECHEN!"_

„Ah, ein Telefonanfänger", sagte Peter. „Es macht so viel Spaß zuzuhören, wie sie sich wie Idioten aufführen."

_Ron schrie so laut, dass Onkel Vernon zusammenzuckte, den Hörer eine Handbreit von seinem Ohr weghielt und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Furcht anstarrte._

„Hey, Moony hat mal so ein Gesicht gemacht, als er gedacht hat, dass der Schokoladenpudding in Hogwarts nicht ganz richtig schmeckt!", sagte James.

„Yeah! Du hast Tiraden abgehalten weil sie den Geschmack verunreinigt hätten oder irgendsowas.", lachte Sirius.

„Nun, sie haben es gemacht!", antwortete Remus entrüstet. „Sie haben der Schokolade nicht ihren richtigen, köstlichen Geschmack gegeben!"

„Du und die Schokolade", lachte Peter. „Hast du jemals keine Schokolade dabei?"

„Äh... nein ... nicht wirklich", sagte Remus. „Nur ganz selten. Macht nichts, lesen wir weiter."

„_WER IST DA?", dröhnte er in Richtung Sprechmuschel. „WER SIND SIE?"_

„_RON – WEASLEY!", brüllte Ron zurück, als ob er und Onkel Vernon sich quer über ein Fußballfeld hinweg unterhalten würden._

„War nich eine deiner letzten Unterhaltungen mit Lily auf diese Art?" Sirius sah zu James. „Ihr zwei habt ziemlich laut geschrieen."

James nickte verlegen. „Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will... und dann schreit sie mich an weil ich Snivelly die Unterhosen ausgezogen habe und es auch noch wage sie zu fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will. Und ich schrei irgendwie zurück. Und sie schreit lauter."

„Ich konnte nicht mal meine Jazzmusik hören", fügte Remus an.

„Das war eine Verbesserung", sagte Peter.

„Hey! Ich mag meine Jazzmusik!"

„Ich hab bloß nen Witz gemacht."

„_ICH – BIN – EIN – SCHULFREUND – VON – HARRY –"_

_Onkel Vernons kleine Augen funkelten Harry an, der immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand._

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius. „Heißt das, er wurde ein Baum und ist in den Boden gepflanzt worden?"

„Nein, Dummkopf, das ist eine Redewendung", erklärte Remus.

„Ich bin kein Dummkopf, ich bin bloß nicht so klug wie du. Es ist nicht nett, Leute solche Namen zu geben."

„_ES GIBT HIER KEINEN HARRY POTTER!", polterte Onkel Vernon und hielt den Hörer nun weit von sich weg, als ob er gleich explodieren würde. _

James überdachte diesen Satz. „Wisst ihr... das ist eine gute Idee."

„Explodierende Telefone", sagte Sirius. „Ich mag sie."

Remus verdrehte die Augen, schaute dann auf das Buch und sagte, „Oh, danke vielmals."

„_ICH WEIß NICHT VON WELCHER SCHULE SIE REDEN! ICH VERBITTE MIR WEITERE BELÄSTIGUNGEN! UND KOMMEN SIE JA NICHT IN DIE NÄHE MEINER FAMILIE!" _

_Er warf den Hörer auf die Gabel, als wollte er eine Giftspinne abschütteln. _

„Ich wette, er hat viele Freunde", sagte Peter sarkastisch.

_Darauf folgte ein ganz hässlicher Krach._

„_WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DIESE NUMMER LEUTEN – LEUTEN WIE DEINESGLEICHEN ZUGEBEN!", polterte Onkel Vernon und besprühte Harry mit mächtig viel Spucke._

„Du machst meinen Verwandten unglücklich, ruinierst sein Sozialleben _und_ schüttest Keine über ihn! Warte nur, bis ich dich finde!", schrie James dem Buch entgegen.

„Hey Moony, glaubst du, du bist fertig mit schreien?", fragte Peter. „Wenn du in Großbuchstaben liest, redest du wirklich laut."

Remus nickte, als er die Seite überflog. „Nun, so soll ich es eben sagen."

_Ron hatte offenbar begriffen, dass er Harry in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, denn er rief nicht mehr an. Auch Harrys beste Freundin in Hogwarts, Hermine Granger, meldete sich nicht. Harry vermutete, dass Ron ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle lieber nicht anrufen. Jammerschade, denn Hermine war die Beste in Harrys Jahrgang, hatte Muggeleltern, wusste sehr wohl, wie man ein Telefon benutzte, und wäre wahrscheinlich so umsichtig, nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie nach Hogwarts ging. _

_Harry erfuhr also fünf lange Wochen nichts von seinen Zaubererfreunden und dieser Sommer erwies sich als fast so schlimm wie der letzte. _

„Der letzte!", brüllte James das Buch an. „Was habt ihr mit meinem Verwandte da gemacht! Hmm? Was?"

„Krone, beruhige dich!", sagte Sirius und drückte James wieder auf seinen Platz, bevor er das Buch angreifen konnte. „Ihn wird's wahrscheinlich wieder besser gehen, wenn er zurück nach Hogwarts geht. Da muss er sie nicht sehen. Und alles wird gut sein."

„Ich bezweifle es."

_Nur einen kleinen Lichtblick gab es: Nachdem er den Dursleys geschworen hatte, dass er Hedwig keine Briefe für die Freunde in den Schnabel stecken würde, hatten sie ihm erlaubt, seine Eule nachts herauszulassen. Onkel Vernon hatte nachgegeben wegen des Höllenlärms, den Hedwig veranstaltete, wenn sie die ganze Zeit in ihrem Käfig eingeschlossen blieb. _

„Irgendwie wie Moony", sagte Peter. „Bevor wir nachts nach Hogsmeade gegangen sind, hast du geheult und geschrieen in der Heulenden Hütte."

„Oh, danke für den Vergleich", sagte Remus sarkastisch. „Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ein Animagus bist und dich nicht mit monatlich erzwungenen Verwandlungen herumschlagen musst."

„Aber du _warst_ laut."

_Harry unterbrach seine Arbeit über Wendeline die Ulkige und lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Die Stille im dunklen Haus wurde nur von fernen, grunzenden Geschnarche seines massigen Vetters Dudley gestört._

„Aha! Und das ist wie du, Wurmschwanz", sagte Sirius.

„Was?", fragte Peter.

„_Du_ schnarchst!", sagte er triumphierend.

„Und?"

„Es ist laut. Und nervt", sagte Sirius schlicht.

_Es musste sehr spät sein. Harrys Augen juckten vor Müdigkeit. Vielleicht sollte er den Aufsatz besser morgen Nacht fertig schreiben..._

_Er schraubte das Tintenfass zu, zog einen alten Kissenbezug unter dem Bett hervor, steckte die Taschenlampe, die _Geschichte der Zauberei_, Aufsatz, Feder und Tinte hinein, stieg aus dem Bett und versteckte die Sachen unter einem losen Dielenbrett unter dem Bett. _

„Unter dem Bett", wiederholte James. „Ich finde, dass ist ein toller Platz um Sachen zu verstecken, von denen kein anderer wissen darf."

„Geil. Ich schau unter deins, wenn wir für unser sechstes Jahr wieder in Hogwarts sind", sagte Sirius lässig.

„Warte mal! Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass _ich_ Sachen unter dem Bett verstecke! Nur, dass es ein guter Platz ist _um_ was zu verstecken", beeilte James sich zu sagen.

_Dann richtete er sich auf und warf einen Blick auf das leuchtende Ziffernblatt des Weckers auf dem Nachttisch. _

_Es war ein Uhr morgens. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Eine Stunde schon war er, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, dreizehn Jahre alt._

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, mein lieber Verwandter!", sagte James glücklich.

_Doch ein weiterer ungewöhnlicher Zug an Harry war, dass er sich so wenig auf seine Geburtstage freute. Noch nie im Leben hatte er eine Geburtstagskarte bekommen. Die Dursleys hatten seine letzten beiden Geburtstage völlig ignoriert und er hatte keinen Grund zu erwarten, dass es diesmal anders sein würde._

James schnappte nach Luft. „Mein armer, armer Verwandter! Ihr wisst was das heißt, oder?"

„Dass seine Verwandten sehr grausame, sich nicht kümmernde Leute sind und seine Freunde ihm Geburtstagskarten schicken sollten, wenn sie wirklich seine Freunde wären?", schlug Remus vor.

„Nein!", sagte James. „Wir müssen ihm ‚Happy Birthday' singen!"

„Wir müssen was?", fragte Sirius.

„Los kommt! Wir reden hier über meinen Verwandten! Singt!"

Also begannen die Jungs ‚Happy Birthday' zu singen, während sie auf das Buch schauten. James war wohl der enthusiastischste dabei.

„_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Harry!_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

„Großartig", sagte Peter. „Jetzt haben wir wie Idioten ein Buch angesungen. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass es uns gehört hat."

„Es ist der Gedanke der zählt", wies James ihn hin.

_Harry ging durch das dunkle Zimmer, vorbei an Hedwigs großem, leerem Käfig, hinüber zum offenen Fenster. Er lehnte sich gegen den Fenstersims und nach so langer Zeit unter der Bettdecke strich die kühle Luft angenehm über sein Gesicht. Hedwig war jetzt schon zwei Nächste lang weg. _

„Vielleicht wurde sie gefressen", sagte Peter.

„Arrrooo!", heulte Sirius wieder.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Würdet ihr bitte mit den Werwolfwitzen aufhören? Die sind nicht lustig."

„Sorry."

_Harry sorgte sich nicht ihretwegen; sie war schon öfter so lange fortgewesen, doch er hoffte, sie bald wieder zu sehen – immerhin war sie das einzige Lebewesen in diesem Haus, das bei seinem Anblick nicht zusammenschreckte._

_Harry, wenn auch immer noch recht klein und mager für sein Alter, war im letzten Jahr um ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar jedoch war wie immer – wiederborstig verstrubbelt, da konnte er machen was er wollte._

„Genau wie Krone!", sagte Sirius begeistert.

_Die Augen hinter seiner Brille waren hellgrün und auf der Stirn, durch die Haare deutlich zu sehen, hatte er eine schmale Narbe, die aussah wie ein Blitz._

„Nicht... wie... Krone", sagte Sirius, der seine Begeisterung verlor.

_Unter all den ungewöhnlichen Merkmalen Harrys war diese Narbe wohl das außergewöhnlichste. Sie war nicht, wie die Dursleys zehn Jahre lang geschwindelt hatten, das Überbleibsel eines Autounfalls, bei dem Harrys Eltern umgekommen seien. Lily und James Potter waren nicht bei einem Unfall gestorben._

Remus stoppte und sah auf den Satz.

„Merlins Bart!", rief James, lauter als er jemals etwas in diesem Raum gerufen hatte.

„Les das noch mal!"

Remus gehorchte.

_Sie war nicht, wie die Dursleys zehn Jahre lang geschwindelt hatten, das Überbleibsel eines Autounfalls, bei dem Harrys Eltern umgekommen seien. Lily und James Potter waren nicht bei einem Unfall gestorben._

„Wow!" James brüllte und begann sehr schnell zu sprechen. „Harry ist mein Sohn! Ich hab Lily geheiratet! Woo hoo! Yeah!"

„Seit ihr _sicher_, dass es Lily ist?", fragte Peter. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn heiratet."

„Aber es hat gesagt, dass dieser Harry grüne Augen hat", sagte Sirius langsam.

„Und Lily hat grüne Augen!", rief James fröhlich. „Das ist klasse! Ich hab Lily geheiratet! Ich hab Lily geheiratet! Und dieses Buch ist über meinen Sohn!"

Remus hatte über James Begeisterung gelächelt (und sich genauso gewundert, warum Lily ihn heiraten würde), bis seine Augen zum nächsten Satz wanderten und das Lächeln verschwand.

„Um... Krone... Ich glaube, du hörst besser den nächsten Satz."

„Was steht da?", fragte James und setzte sich wieder, weil er aufgesprungen und verrückt umhergehüpft war.

_Sie wurden ermordet, ermordet von Lord Voldemort, dem gefürchtetsten schwarzen Magier seit Hunderten von Jahren. Harry war diesem Angriff mit nichts weiter als einer Narbe auf der Stirn entkommen, wobei Voldemorts Fluch, anstatt ihn zu töten, gegen seinen Urheber zurückgeprallt war. Voldemort, fast zu Tode entkräftet, war geflohen..._

Remus sah auf zu seinen Freunden und die folgenden Kommentare kamen von ihnen.

„Sag seinen Namen nicht!", sagte Peter.

„Wow!", sagte Sirius ehrfürchtig.

„Ich bin _tot_!", sagte ein wie vom Schlag getroffener James.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Remus.

„Und das _ist_ ein Zukunftsbuch, richtig?", fragte James. „Heißt das... heißt das, dass ich sterbe? Das ist nicht fair!"

„Nun... wenigstens heiratest du Lily", versuchte Sirius die gute Seite aufzuzeigen.

„Und schau dir deinen coolen Sohn an!", sagte Peter.

„Yeah... Ich halt bloß den Gedanken nicht aus, dass er im Sommer bei diesen Dursleys leben muss. Die sind so gemein! Wo wart ihr Jungs? Warum hat sich nicht einer von euch um ihn gekümmert?"

„Ich weiß nicht... die Zukunft ist eine sehr merkwürdige Sache", sagte Remus. „Und ich bezweifle, dass Wahrsagen funktioniert. Ich hasse Wahrsagen. Zu viele Kristallkugeln."

„Nun... lasst uns weiterlesen", sagte James.

_Doch Harry war ihm in Hogwarts wieder begegnet. Während er am Fenster stand und sich an das letzte Zusammentreffen erinnerte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er von Glück reden konnte, überhaupt seinen dreizehnten Geburtstag zu erleben._

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich aufregen sollte, weil Harry noch einmal den Typ treffen musste, der mich ermordet hat, oder ob ich stolz sein soll, dass er so mutig war und es überlebt hat", sagte James tonlos.

„Sei stolz", sagte Sirius.

_Er suchte den sternfunkelnden Himmel nach einem Zeichen von Hedwig ab, die vielleicht in Windeseile mit einer toten Maus im Schnabel auf der Rückreise zu ihm war und dafür Lob erwartete. _

„Ich finde das ist persönlich!", sagte Peter. „Was, wenn ich die tote Maus wäre?" 

„Bist du so doof?", fragte Sirius. „Was würdest du machen, wenn du deine Zeit als Ratte verbringen würdest?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Peter.

_Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick über die Dächer schweifen, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, was er da vor Augen hatte._

„Er sah seinen Vater, der von den Toten zurückkehrte!", sagte Sirius strahlend.

„Das ist nicht wirklich hilfreich."

_Vom goldenen Mondlicht umflutet – _

„Die Frage ist: voll oder nicht?", sagte Sirius.

„Tatze...", begann Remus.

„Sorry."

_- und jeden Moment größer werdend, sah er ein Ungeheuer mit merkwürdiger Schlagseite auf sich zuflattern. Reglos stand er da und beobachtete, wie es immer tiefer sank – für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte er, die Hand am Fenstergriff, und fragte sich, ob er es zuschlagen sollte – doch dann surrte das ungeheure Geschöpf über eine der Straßenlaternen des Ligusterwegs, und Harry, der nun erkannte, was es war, sprang zur Seite._

„Weil es seine _Mutter_ war, die von den Toten zurückkam!", sagte Sirius.

„Das ist wirklich alles andere als hilfreich", sagte James schlicht.

„Ich glaube, ich nehm die Schokolade wieder", sagte Remus.

„Nein, nein! Wurmschwanz, hilf mir! Lass nicht zu, dass er sie holt!"

„Gib sie mir", sagte Remus. „Du hattest schon viel zu viel."

„Nein!"

„Tatze, gib ihm die Schokolade", sagte James, der noch immer in merkwürdig trauriger Art das Buch ansah.

„Oh, schön. Hier, Moony", sagte er und gab Remus die Schokolade.

_Durchs Fenster schwebten drei Eulen herein, zwei davon hielten eine dritte, die ohnmächtig schien. Mit einem leisen _Flumphh _landeten sie auf Harrys Bett und die mittlere Eule, groß und grau, kippte sofort um und blieb reglos liegen. An ihre Beine war ein großes Päckchen gebunden._

_Harry erkannte die ohnmächtige Eule sofort – ihr Name war Errol und sie gehörte der Familie Weasley. _

„Nicht Arthur Weasley?", fragte Peter. „Er ist nicht mehr in der Schule, aber hat irgendwann während wir schon waren seinen Abschluss gemacht."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte James. „Ist jeder in diesem Buch? Das ist zu verrückt."

_Mit einem Satz war er am Bett, entknotete die Schnüre um Errols Beine, nahm das Päckchen und trug Errol hinüber zu Hedwigs Käfig. Errol öffnete ein trübes Auge, fiebte ein Dankeschön und würgte ein paar Schlücke Wasser hinunter. _

„Weil ich dein Freund bin und an Schokoladenentzug leide, werde ich versuchen mich davon abzuhalten, an wen mich das erinnert", sagte Sirius.

„Gut", stimmte Remus zu. „Weil wir es nicht wissen wollen."

_Harry wandte sich den beiden anderen Eulen zu. Eine davon, die große weibliche Schneeeule, war seine Hedwig. Auch sie trug ein großes Päckchen und sah höchst zufrieden mit sich aus. Sie kniff Harry liebevoll ins Ohr, während er ihr die Last abnahm, und flog dann quer durchs Zimmer hinüber zu Errol._

_Die dritte Eule, ein hübscher Waldkauz, erkannte Harry nicht, doch er wusste sofort, woher sie kam, denn außer einem dritten, großen Päckchentrug sie auch einen Brief mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts._

„Warum?", fragte James laut. „Was hat mein Sohn jetzt getan? Warum hat Hogwarts ihm einen Brief geschickt? Wie konnte mein Sohn mir das antun und sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

„Äh... Krone... das ist wahrscheinlich sein Brief mit der Liste für seine neuen Schulsachen die er besorgen muss und der ihn erinnert, dass das Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt", sagte Remus. „Und wahrscheinlich bekommt er die Erlaubnisbescheinigung für Hogsmeade."

„Oh, yeah..."

_Als Harry dieser Eule die Last abgenommen hatte, raschelte sie bedeutungsschwer mit den Federn, spreizte die Flügel und flatterte durch das Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. _

„Angeber", murmelte Sirius.

_Harry setzte sich aufs Bett, nahm Errols Päckchen in die Hand, riss das braune Papier ab und entdeckte ein in Goldpapier eingewickeltes Geschenk und die erste Geburtstagskarte seines Lebens. _

„Mein Sohn hat einen tollen Freund!", sagte James glücklich. „Wirklich. Dreizehn Jahre und das ist seine erste Geburtstagskarte? Das ist traurig."

_Zwei Blätter fielen heraus – ein Brief und ein Zeitungsausschnitt. _

_Der Ausschnitt stammte offensichtlich aus der Zaubererzeitung, dem _Tagespropheten_, denn die Menschen auf dem Schwarzweißfoto bewegten sich._

„Ich sehe Menschen, die sich bewegen", sagte Peter, offensichtlich der Meinung, dass das lustig wäre.

„Ich werde nicht fragen", sagte Sirius

_Harry hob das Blatt hoch, glättete es und las:_

_Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums gewinnt Großen Preis_

_Arthur Weasley, Chef der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten im Zaubereiministerium, hat den jährlich vergebenen Großen Goldpreis des _Tagespropheten_ gewonnen. _

_Der entzückte Mr Weasley sagte gegenüber dem Tagespropheten: „Wir werden das Gold für einen Sommerurlaub in Ägypten ausgeben, wo unser ältester Sohn, Bill, als Fluchbrecher für die Gringotts-Zaubererbank arbeitet."_

_Die Familie Weasley wird einen Monat in Ägypten verbringen und zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts, das gegenwärtig fünf ihrer Kinder besuchen, zurückkehren._

„Woah!", sagte Sirius. „Fünf? Und dann ist der älteste Sohn nich da. Das sind sechs Kinder! Wer würde sechs Kinder wollen?"

„Die Weasleys", sagte Peter.

_Harry warf einen Blick auf das sich bewegende Foto und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Alle neun Weasleys standen da vor einer großen Pyramide und winkten ihm begeistert zu. Die füllige kleine Mrs Weasley, der große, zur Glatze neigende Mr Weasley, sechs Söhne und eine Tochter, allesamt (auf dem Schwarzweißfoto natürlich nich zu sehen) mit flammend roten Haaren. In der Mitte des Bildes war Ron, groß und schlaksig, seine Hausratte Krätze auf der Schulter und den Arm um seine kleine Schwester Ginny gelegt._

„Sieben! Das sind sieben Kinder!", sagte Sirius. „Das ist wie... wie war noch mal dieses Muggelmärchen über das Mädchen und die Liliputaner?"

„Meinst du ‚Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge'?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, genau, das. Ich frag mich, ob die alle solche Charaktere haben. Wie Brummbär... und Happy... und Deppel."

„Der hieß Seppel."

„Oh, stimmt. Ich wusste das."

_Harry fiel niemand ein, der einen großen Haufen Gold mehr verdient hätte als die Weasleys, die sehr nett und furchtbar arm waren._

„Das ist mein Sohn!", sagte James begeistert. „Er ist so ein guter Sohn! Er zeigt Anteilnahme, wenn sein Freund Gold gewinnt und freut sich für ihn!"

_Er nahm Rons Brief in die Hand und entfaltete ihn._

_Lieber Harry,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Hör mal, das mit dem Telefonanruf tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hoffe, die Muggel haben dich in Ruhe gelassen. Ich hab Dad gefragt und er meint, ich hätte nicht in den Hörer brüllen sollen._

„Wirklich?", fragte Peter sarkastisch.

_Es ist toll hier in Ägypten. Bill hat uns alle Gräber gezeigt und du glaubst gar nicht, mit welchen Flüchen diese alten ägyptischen Zauberer sie belegt haben. Mum wollte nicht, dass Ginny mit in die letzte Grabkammer geht. Dadrin waren eine Menge komischer Skelette von Muggeln, die das Grab ausrauben wollten und denen neue Köpfe und eklige Sachen gewachsen sind._

„Geil!", sagte Sirius. „Das will ich sehen!"

_Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass Dad den Preis des Tagespropheten gewonnen hat. Siebenhundert Galleonen! Das meiste davon geht für diesen Urlaub drauf, aber sie kaufen mir einen neuen Zauberstab fürs nächste Schuljahr._

_Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an damals, als Rons alter Zauberstab zerbrochen war. Es war passiert, als das Auto, das er und Ron nach Hogwarts geflogen hatten, gegen einen Baum auf dem Schulgelände gekracht war._

„Was", brüllte James. „Warum hat mein Sohn ein Auto nach Hogwarts geflogen? Was ist an dem Zug falsch? Und die sind in einen Baum gekracht! Wie dumm kann er sein?"

Remus sah zum brüllenden James auf. Nachdem er ausgeschrieen hatte James' wütendes Gesicht sich in einen leichteren Ausdruck verwandelt, und er sagte sanft, „Mein Sohn rockt!"

Sirius, Remus und Peter begannen zu lachen.

_Wir sind eine Woche vor Schulbeginn zurück und fahren dann hoch nach London, um meinen neuen Zauberstab und meine Bücher zu besorgen. Könnten wir uns dort vielleicht treffen? _

_Lass dir von den Muggeln nicht die Laune verderben!_

_Versuch doch nach London zu kommen._

_Ron_

_P.S. : Percy ist Schulsprecher. Letzte Woche hat er den Brief bekommen._

_Erneut musterte Harry das Foto. Percy, im siebten und letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, sah besonders schmuck aus._

„Moony, wenn du Schulsprecher wirst bekommst du besser nicht dieses Verhalten", sagte Sirius.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Remus. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich es werde. Ich bin ein übler Vertrauensschüler. Ich lass euch alles durchgehen."

„Ist das nicht toll?", grinste Sirius.

_Er hatte sein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen an dem fesch auf dem properen Haarschopf sitzenden Fes gepinnt, und seine Hornbrille blitzte in der ägyptischen Sonne. _

_Harry wandte sich jetzt seinem Geschenk zu und wickelte es aus. Zum Vorschein kam etwas, das aussah wie ein kleiner gläserner Kreisel. Darunter war eine weitere Nachricht von Ron. _

_Harry – das ist ein Taschenspikoskop. Wenn jemand in der Nähe ist, dem man nicht trauen kann, soll es aufleuchten und sich drehen. Bill sagt, es ist Plunder, den sie für die Zauberertouristen verkaufen, und man könne sich nicht darauf verlassen, weil es gestern Abend beim Essen ständig aufleuchtete. Aber er hat nicht bemerkt, dass Fred und George Käfer in seine Suppe gemischt haben._

_Tschau, Ron._

„Toll", sagte Peter düster. „Ich hatte mal so eins. Aber ich hab's weggeworfen, weil ich gedacht habe, dass es nicht richtig funktioniert."

„Wir schenken dir eins zu Weihnachten", sagte James. „Jedenfalls, das war eine tolle Idee. Lasst uns in der Schule Käfer in Snivellus Suppe tun!"

„Yeah!", sagte Sirius.

Remus linste zum Buch. „Du wirst wirklich ein verdammt schlechter Einfluss."

_Harry stellte das Taschenspikoskop auf den Nachttisch, wo es auf seinem spitzen Ständer reglos im Gleichgewicht blieb und die Leuchtzeiger seines Weckers spiegelte. Eine Weile betrachtete er es glücklich, dann griff er nach dem Päckchen, das Hedwig gebracht hatte. _

_Auch darin war ein Geschenk eingewickelt sowie eine Karte und ein Brief, diesmal von Hermine. _

„Hmm. Wie kommt es, dass mein Sohn dieses Jahr von seinen Freunden Geschenke bekommt? Was ist mit dem anderen Jahr, in dem sie Freunde waren?", murmelte James.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ron hat mir geschrieben und von seinem Anruf bei Onkel Vernon berichtet. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut._

_Ich verbringe die Ferien in Frankreich und wusste nicht, wie ich dir diesen Brief schicken sollte – was, wenn sie ihn am Zoll öffnen würden? – Doch dann tauchte Hedwig auf! Ich glaube, sie wollte sichergehen, dass du zur Abwechslung mal was zum Geburtstag bekommst._

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass die Eule von meinem Sohn auch rockt?", fragte James.

_Ich hab dein Geschenk beim Eulenexpress bestellt, im _Tagespropheten_ war eine Anzeige. (Ich hab ihn abonniert, um mich über die Zaubererwelt auf dem Laufenden zu halten.) Hast du dieses Bild von Ron und seiner Familie gesehen, das sie vor einer Woche gebracht haben? Ich wette, er lernt eine ganze Menge, ich bin ganz neidisch – diese alten ägyptischen Zauberer sind wirklich faszinierend._

_Auch hier in der Gegend haben sie eine spannende Hexereivergangenheit. Ich hab meinen Aufsatz zur Geschichte der Zauberei völlig umgeschrieben und einiges von dem eingebaut, was ich herausgefunden habe. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu lang geworden – zwei Rollen Pergament mehr, als Professor Binns verlangt. _

_Ron sagte, er sei in der letzten Ferienwoche in London. Kannst du auch kommen? Werden dein Onkel und deine Tante es erlauben? Ich hoffe sehr, es klappt – wenn nicht, sehen wir uns am ersten September im Hogwarts-Express. _

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_P.S.: Ron schreibt, Percy sei jetzt Schulsprecher. Ich wette, der ist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ron scheint darüber nicht besonders glücklich zu sein._

„Sie klingt nervig", stellte Peter fest.

„Aber sehr klug", sagte Remus.

„Nervig klug", entschied Sirius.

„Was ist dieses ‚Alles Liebe'?", fragte James. „Hat mein Sohn schon eine Freundin?"

„Nein, ich glaube, es hieß, dass sie bloß Freunde sind", sagte Remus.

„Das sagen sie alle", gab James den Hinweis. „Es heißt immer, sie sind bloß Freunde. Aber in Wahrheit sind sie _mehr_ als Freunde."

„Ich glaube, dass ist dann der Grund, warum nichts zwischen dir und Lily ist", stichelte Sirius.

„Klappe!"

_Lachend legte Harry Hermines Brief beiseite und nahm ihr Geschenk in die Hand. Es war seh schwer. Er kannte Hermine und sicher war es ein großes Buch voll schwieriger Zaubersprüche – aber nein. Sein Herz fing mächtig an zu hüpfen, als er das Papier abriss und ein schmales schwarzes Ledertäschchen zum Vorschein kam, auf das silberne Lettern gedruckt waren: _Besenpflege-Set.

„_Mensch, Hermine!", flüsterte Harry und zog den Reißverschluss auf. _

_Das Täschchen enthielt eine große Flasche _Fleedwoods Hochglanzpolitur_, eine silbrig schimmernde Reisig-Knipszange, einen winzigen Messingkompass, den man für lange Reisen an den Besen klemmen konnte, und ein Do-it-yourself-Handbuch der Besenpflege._

„Na, dass ist es, was ich brauche!", sagte James und staunte über das, was sein Sohn zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. „Warum bekomme ich von euch Jungs nicht eins von denen zum Geburtstag?"

„Weil ich dir dieses riesen Paket mit _Eintausend und noch mehr Artikel für praktische Unfälle_ geschenkt habe und das hat eine Menge Geld gekostet", sagte Sirius.

„Weil ich geholfen habe, dieses Ding zu kaufen", sagte Peter.

„Weil ich auch geholfen habe, dieses Ding zu kaufen und ich dir nie was kaufen würde, in dem Silber drin ist", sagte Remus.

„Oh... stimmt. Tschuldigung."

„Ist schon okay", sagte Remus.

_Es gab noch etwas anderes außer seinen Freunden, das Harry in den Ferien heftig vermisste, und das war der beliebteste Sport in der Zaubererwelt – Quidditch, hochgefährlich, äußerst spannend und gespielt auf fliegenden Besen. Zudem war Harry ein begnadeter Quidditchspieler; er war der jüngste seit hundert Jahren, der für eine der Hausmannschaften von Hogwarts aufgestellt worden war. Und besonders stolz war er auf seinen Rennbesen, einen Nimbus Zweitausend. _

„ICH LIEBE MEINEN SOHN!", verkündete James. „Er hat nicht nur meine Liebe für Quidditch und mein Talent auf einem Besen, er ist der jüngste Quidditchspieler seit einem Jahrhundert! Und er hat einen tollen Besen, auch wenn ich noch nie von dem gehört habe! Aber der muss gut sein. Ich wette, ihr Jungs habt keinen so coolen Sohn wie ich! Harry, du rockst. Ich bin so stolz dein Vater zu sein."

„Du liebst deinen Sohn nur weil er Quidditch mag und er gut darin ist", wies Sirius ihn hin.

„Na und?", fragte James.

_Harry legte das Ledertäschchen zur Seite und hob sein letztes Päckchen hoch. Er erkannte das fahrige Gekrakel auf dem braunen Papier sofort – es stammte von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts._

„Hey, das ist Hagrid!", sagte Peter. „Er ist doch jetzt schon Wildhüter."

_Er riss die obere Lage des Papiers ab und sah darunter etwas Grünes und Ledriges, doch bevor er es richtig auswickeln konnte, begann das Päckchen merkwürdig zu zittern und was immer darin war, schnappte laut – als ob es kräftige Beißwerkzeuge hätte. _

„Es ist ein Miniaturwerwolf!", rief Sirius.

„Tatze!", brüllte Remus.

„Sorry, sorry. Konnte nicht wiederstehen."

„Außerdem war das nicht die typischer Werwolfbeschreibung. Sind Werwölfe _grün_ und _ledrig_?"

„Äh... nein. Außer sie –"

„Stop! Ich werde jetzt einfach weiterlesen."

_Harry erstarrte. Er wusste, dass Hagrid ihm nie absichtlich etwas gefährliches schicken würde, allerdings hatte der Wildhüter seine eigene Auffassung von dem, was gefährlich war. Hagrid hatte sich immerhin schon mit Riesenspinnen angefreundet, heimtückische, dreiköpfige Hunde von zwielichtigen Gestalten in Wirtshäusern gekauft und heimlich verbotene Dracheneier in seiner Hütte ausgebrütet._

„Whoa! Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte Peter. „Was ist falsch mit seinem Kopf?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete James. „Schätze, er ähnelt deinem."

„Hey!"

_Harry klopfte nervös gegen das Päckchen. Aus dem Innern kam erneut ein lautes Schnappen. _

„Jungs... ich habe irgendwie Angst", sagte Peter. „Ich frag mich, was das ist?"

„Yeah. Was hat dieser Hagrid meinem Sohn geschickt?"

_Er nahm die Lampe vom Nachttisch, packte sie fest mit der einen Hand und hob sie über den Kopf, bereit zum Zuschlagen. Dann nahm er das restliche Packpapier in die Hand und riss es herunter._

_Und heraus fiel – ein Buch._

Sirius zeigte auf Peter und begann zu lachen. „Ein Buch! Ein Buch! Du hattest Angst vor einem Buch!"

„Das ist nicht nur irgendein Buch!", verteidigte sich Peter. „Es ist ein menschenfressendes Buch!"

_Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit, einen Blick auf den hübschen Umschlag zu werfen, auf dem in goldenen Lettern _Das Monsterbuch der Monster _prangte, da stand es auch schon halb aufgeklappt auf den Rändern und klappte seitlich über das Bett hinweg wie ein seltsamer Krebs. _

„_Oh-oh", murmelte Harry._

_Geräuschvoll fiel das Buch vom Bett und schlurfte rasch durch das Zimmer. Harry folgte ihm vorsichtig. Das Buch versteckte sich im Dunkeln unter seinem Schreibtisch. Harry flehte zum Himmel, dass die Dursleys noch tief schlafen mochten, ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus. _

„Gut, Sohn, gut!", ermutigte James.

„_Autsch!"_

_Das Buch klatschte zu und klemmte seine Hand ein, dann hoppelte es eilig auf dem Umschlag an ihm vorbei. Harry wirbelte herum, warf sich mit einem Sprung auf das Buch und presste es flach auf den Boden. Im Zimmer nebenan ließ Onkel Vernon ein lautes, schlaftrunkenes Grunzen ertönen. _

_Hedwig und Errol beobachteten interessiert, wie Harry das widerspenstige Buch fest unter den Arm klemmte, zur Kommode hinüberstürzte, einen Gürtel herauszog und ihn stramm um das Buch schnürte. Das Monsterbuch zitterte zornig, doch es konnte jetzt nicht mehr klappen und schnappen. Harry warf es aufs Bett und hob Hagrids Karte auf. _

„Hurra für meinen Sohn, Harry!", sagte James, der über die Tatsache dass er sterben würde hinweggekommen schien, seit ihm klargeworden war, wie cool sein Sohn werden würde. „Er hat das Buch an Attacken auf ihn gehindert!"

_Lieber Harry, _

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!_

_Dachte, du könntest das im nächsten Schuljahr vielleicht nützlich finden. Will hier nicht mehr verraten. Ich sag's dir, wenn wir uns sehen._

_Ich hoffe, die Muggels behandeln dich anständig. _

_Alles Gute,_

_Hagrid._

_Harry kam es merkwürdig vor, dass Hagrid glaubte, ein beißendes Buch würde ihm nützen, doch er stellte Hagrids Karte neben die Rons und Hermines und grinste noch ein wenig breiter._

„Wisst ihr was? Ron, Hermine und Hagrid rocken auch", entschied James. „Schaut, wie glücklich sie meinen Sohn gemacht haben!"

„Hat sonst noch jemand das Gefühl, dass die einzigen Geräusche außer Moonys Lesen, Krones Gerede über seinen Sohn ist?", fragte Sirius.

„Yep", sagte Peter.

Remus nickte.

„Aber ich liebe meinen Sohn!", protestierte James.

„Wir wissen, dass du das tust", sagte Remus. „Aber wir versuchen ein Buch zu lesen. Und wir haben noch viel vor uns."

„In Ordnung, ich versuch still zu sein. Versprochen."

_Jetzt war nur noch der Brief aus Hogwarts übrig. _

_Harry fiel auf, dass der Umschlag viel dicker war als sonst, ritzte ihn auf und zog die erste Seite Pergament heraus:_

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel. _

_Drittklässlern ist es erlaubt, an bestimmten Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Bitte geben Sie die beigefügte Zustimmungserklärung zur Unterschrift Ihren Eltern oder Ihrem Vormund._

_Anbei auch eine Liste der Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_Harry nahm die Zustimmungserklärung für Hogsmeade heraus und las sie durch. Das Grinsen war ihm vergangen. Es wäre toll, an den Wochenenden ins Dorf zu können; er wusste, dass dort nur Zauberer und Hexen lebten, und er war noch nie da gewesen. Doch wie um alles in der Welt sollte er Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia überreden, die Erlaubnis zu unterschreiben?_

„DU MEINST; DASS SEINE VERFLIXTE TANTE UND SEIN ONKEL IHN NICHT NACH HOGSMEADE LASSEN?", brüllte James wütend.

„Wusste, dass sein Versprechen nicht hält", meinte Sirius angesäuert.

„Krone, könntest du ein bisschen leiser sein?", fragte Remus.

„Aber – aber, mein Sohn! Er glaubt, dass sie die Bescheinigung nicht unterschreiben, was heißt, dass sie schreckliche Vormünder sind!"

„Es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können", sagte Remus. „Er wird früh genug da draußen sein."

„Kann's nicht erwarten", sagte James.

_Er sah auf den Wecker. Es war jetzt zwei Uhr morgens._

_Harry beschloss sich über die Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade Gedanken zu machen, wenn er aufwachte, stieg wieder ins Bett und streckte die Hand aus, um ein weiteres Kreuzchen auf dem Kalender zu machen, den er sich gebastelt hatte, um die verbleibenden Tage bis zur Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu zählen. Dann nahm er die Brille ab, legte sich hin und sah mit weit geöffneten Augen auf seine drei Geburtstagskarten. _

_Mochte er auch ein höchste ungewöhnlicher Junge sein, in diesem Augenblick fühlte sich Harry Potter genau wie jeder andere – zum ersten Mal im Leben einfach froh, dass er Geburtstag hatte._

„Wie süß!", sagte James. „Aber auch traurig. Das ist das einzige Mal das mein Sohn glücklich ist, dass er Geburtstag hat!"

„Das ist das Ende von Kapitel eins", sagte Remus.

„Les das nächste!", sagte James begierig. „Ich will mehr von meinem Sohn hören!"

„Mein Sohn dies, mein Sohn das", äffte Sirius ihn nach.

„Äff mich nicht nach, Tatze!", sagte James. „Wenn du ein merkwürdiges Buch aus der Zukunft über den Sohn, von dem du nicht mal wusstest, dass du ihn haben würdest, finden würdest, würdest du es nicht lesen und alles über ihn herausfinden wollen?"

„Nun, ja", sagte Sirius. „Aber wichtiger: Ich würde wissen wollen, mit welchem heißen Mädel ich ihn hätte."

„Okay", sagte Peter langsam. „Das war nett zu hören. Also, Moony, würdest du das nächste Kapitel lesen?"

„In einer Minute, ich will was von meiner Schokolade", sagte Remus und er begann ein Stückchen zu essen.

Und dann, als Remus fertig war, öffnete er das Buch beim nächsten Kapitel und Sirius, James und Peter setzten sich zu ihm, um daran teilzuhaben was als nächstes passierte – im Leben des Jungen Namens Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Uff, dank den – bis jetzt – verregneten Sommerferien hab ich es geschafft und das zweite Kapitel doch recht flott übersetzten können. Eure vielen aufmunternden Reviews haben den Rest erledigt ;-) Deswegen hier jetzt auch ein Danke an: **Angelina Fenwick – pads4ever, H4rry, Ewjena, Laje, unbekannte, Obscura Serpentis, Amazone15, ChrissiTine, Beliar, Leni2005, Lily Summer, Tatze **und **SistaS**

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Noch was? Ach ja, der Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix. Die Originalgeschichte von Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling, die deutsche Übersetzung, bei der ich mich hier bediene, gehört Klaus Fritz oder dem Verlag – jedenfalls nicht mir – , und das, was noch übrig ist, gehört xRJLupinx, deren freundliche Erlaubnis ich habe, mich hier ein bisschen als Übersetzerin zu betätigen.

OOOOoooOOOO „Okay, auf zu Kapitel zwei", sagte Remus. Er wollte den Titel des Kapitels lesen, erstarrte aber. „Tatze, versuch bitte nicht, den Titel hier zu ändern." 

„Warum?", fragte Sirius unschuldig. „Warum würde ich den Titel ändern wollen?"

„Ich weiß, dass du es würdest", sagte Remus.

„Ach komm schon, les ihn."

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn ändern wirst... aber wenn du darauf bestehst..." Remus las den Titel des Kapitels laut. „Tante Magdas großer – "

„Arsch!", unterbrach Sirius.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich das wusste?", Remus fragte niemand im Speziellen. „Das Kapitel heißt Tante Magdas großer Fehler."

Mein Titel könnte noch immer passen", beeilte Sirius sich zu sagen. „Vielleicht war das ihr Fehler – einen großen Arsch zu haben, weil sie einen Stuhl kaputt gemacht hat."

Remus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

_Als Harry am nächsten morgen zum Frühstück hinunter ging, saßen die drei Dursleys schon am Küchentisch. Sie starrten auf die Mattscheibe eines brandneuen Fernsehers, eines Willkommen-in-den-Ferien-Geschenks für Dudley, der sich fortwährend lauthals über den langen Weg zwischen dem Kühlschrank und dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer beschwert hatte._

„Was für ein Schwein!", rief Peter aus.

„Merlin, wer ist _so_ faul?", lachte Sirius.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?", fragte ein empörter James. „Wo ist sein Willkommen-in-den-Ferien-Geschenk?"

_Dudley hatte den größten Teil des Sommers in der Küche verbracht, die kleinen Schweinchenaugen geradezu auf die Mattscheibe geklebt und mit wabbelndem fünflagigem Kinn ununterbrochen kauend. _

„Fünf Kinne? Whoa!", sagte Sirius. „Ich denke, dieses Kind hat genug gegessen. Wenn er noch mehr isst, kann er durch die Gegend rollen."

„Wie Violet Beauregard in ‚Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik'", sagte Peter.

„Ich liebe diesen Film", meinte Remus. „Ich seh die ganze Schokolade so gern."

„Wer ist Violet Beauregard?", fragte James.

„Sie wird zu einer dicken, fetten Heidelbeere", lachte Peter.

„Ich hoffe, _er_ wird zu einer Heidelbeere", sagte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

„Verdient hätte er's", nickte James.

_Harry setzte sich zwischen Dudley und Onkel Vernon, einen großen, fleischigen Mann mit sehr wenig Hals und einer Menge Schnauzbart._

„Oh, jetzt wissen wir, woher er das hat", sagte Sirius. „Ob er auch wie Fleisch schmeckt?"

„Tatze!", schimpfte Peter, versagte aber kläglich, weil er zu lachen begann.

„Was? Ich hab mich ja bloß gewundert", machte Sirius weiter. „Moony, warum beißt du ihn nicht und sagst uns wie er schmeckt?"

„Ähm, Tatze, erstens will ich nicht, zweitens würde mir nur schlecht werden und drittens kann ich gar nicht, weil er im Buch ist", sagte Remus.

„Nun, trotzdem..."

_Keiner der Dursleys nahm Notiz davon, dass Harry in die Küche gekommen war, geschweige denn, dass ihm einer zum Geburtstag gratuliert hätte, aber Harry hatte sich ohnehin schon zu gut an diese Behandlung gewöhnt._

James sah aus, als würde er explodieren. „Was?" 

„Atme, Krone, atme", sagte Remus und tätschelte ihm den Rücken. „Harry wird schon in Ordnung sein. Er ist daran gewöhnt. Es ist nicht nett, aber er ist daran gewöhnt."

„Aber – aber – aber – ", stotterte James.

_Er nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast und sah hoch zum Fernseher, wo der Nachrichtensprecher gerade von einem Ausbrecher berichtete..._

„_... die Polizei warnt die Bevölkerung. Black ist bewaffnet und äußerst gefährlich. Eine eigene Notrufnummer wurde eingerichtet und jeder Hinweis auf Black sollte umgehend gemeldet werden."_

„Was?", schrie Sirius. „Ich bin ein ausgebrochener Sträfling?" 

„Nein... ich bin sicher, dass du das nicht bist", sagte Remus schnell. „Du scheinst kein ausbrechender-Sträfling-Typ zu sein."

„Aber Moony, das ist das Zukunftsbuch!"

„Na ja, wie viele Verwandte hast du?", fragte Remus. „Es könnte jeder von denen sein. Wahrscheinlich ist es dein Bruder Regulus, oder so."

„Aber – aber – aber – ", stotterte Sirius genau wie James kurz zuvor.

„_Dass der ein Verbrecher ist, brauchen sie uns nicht erst zu sagen", schnarrte Onkel Vernon und starrte über seine Zeitung hinweg auf das Bild des Flüchtigen. „Seht euch mal an, wie der aussieht, ein dreckiger Rumtreiber! Und diese Haare!"_

_Er warf Harry einen gehässigen Seitenblick zu, dessen strubbeliges Haar ihn immer von neuem ärgerte. _

„Potter Familienerbe", grinste James. „Zerzaus sie, Harry, zerzaus sie!" 

_Verglichen mit dem Mann im Fernsehen jedoch, dessen ausgemergeltes Gesicht umwuchert war von verfilztem, ellbogenlangen Gestrüpp, kam sich Harry durchaus gepflegt vor._

„Oh nein, ich werde ein Sträfling sein _und_ habe schlechte Haare?", stöhnte Sirius.

„Wir haben keinen Beweis, dass du das bist", sagte Peter. „Ich bezweifle es."

„Ja", stimmte Remus zu. „Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass unser Tatze ein ausgebrochener Sträfling wird?"

„Hast du mich oder das Zukunftsbuch gefragt?", fragte Sirius.

_Wieder erschien der Nachrichtensprecher. _

„_Das Landwirtschafts- und Fischereiministerium gibt heute bekannt, dass – "_

„_Ist doch nicht zu fassen!", bellte Onkel Vernon und starrte den Sprecher wütend an._

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius. „Er hat wirklich gebellt? Dieses fette irgendwas? Was für ein Bellen der wohl hat?"

„Weißt du, ich glaube das war wieder eine Umschreibung", sagte Remus.

„Oh... stimmt."

„_Du hast uns nicht gesagt, wo dieser Verrückte ausgebrochen ist! Was soll das? Der Wahnsinnige könnte doch jeden Augenblick die Straße entlang kommen!"_

_Tante Petunia, knochig und pferdegesichtig, wirbelte herum und schaute wachsam aus dem Küchenfenster._

„Pferdegesichtig?", kicherte James. „Also haben wir jetzt ein Schwein das ein Pferd geheiratet hat und der Sohn der beiden ist ein Killerwal. Was für eine reizende Familie!"

_Harry wusste, dass Tante Petunia nichts lieber tun würde, als den Notruf anzuläuten. Sie war die neugierigste Frau der Welt und verbrachte den größten Teil ihres Lebens damit, die langweiligen, gesetzestreuen Nachbarn auszukundschaften._

„Faszinierend", sagte Peter in falschem Interesse.

„_Wann werden die es endlich kapieren", sagte Onkel Vernon und schlug mit seiner großen purpurroten Faust auf den Tisch, „dass Aufknüpfen das einzige Rezept gegen solches Pack ist?"_

Sirius ließ ein lautes, bellendes Lachen hören. „Purpurrot", lachte er. „Er wurde purpurrot? Das ist zu komisch!"

„Vielleicht wird _er_ zu einer Heidelbeere!", sagte Peter begeistert.

„Ähm... Jungs", begann Remus. „Ich hasse es, euch das zu sagen, aber... Umschreibung."

„Bleib so", sagte Sirius. „Nimm den Spaß aus allem."

„Ich nehm' überhaupt nicht den Spaß aus allem. Ich sag nur, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Onkel Vernon eine Heidelbeere wird!", sagte Remus und verkreuzte die Arme.

„Also nimmst du den Spaß aus allem!"

„Ich nehme nicht den Spaß aus allem!"

„Doch, tust du, Spaßschlucker!"

„Ich bin kein Spaßschlucker!"

„Können wir den Rest hören, von dem was Heidelbeermann sagt?", fragte Peter.

„Oh...ja", sagte Remus.

„_Wie wahr", sagte Tante Petunia, die immer noch zu den Bohnenstange nebenan hinüberäugte. _

_Onkel Vernon nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und fügte hinzu: „Am besten, ich geh gleich, Petunia, Magdas Zug kommt um zehn an."_

_Harry, in Gedanken eben noch oben bei seinem Besenpflege-Set, fiel schmerzhaft aus allen Wolken. _

„_Tante Magda?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. „D – die – die kommt doch nicht etwas zu uns?"_

_Tante Magda war Onkel Vernons Schwester. Zwar war sie keine Blutsverwandte von Harry (dessen Mutter Petunias Schwester gewesen war), doch man hatte ihn gezwungen, sie die ganze Zeit „Tante" zu nennen. Tante Magda lebte auf dem Land, in einem Haus mit großem Garten, wo sie Bulldoggen züchtete. Sie kam nur selten in den Ligusterweg, weil sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihre wertvollen Hunde allein zu lassen, doch jeden ihrer Besuche hatte Harry in schrecklich lebendiger Erinnerung._

„Nein!", schrie James. „Nicht noch eine gemeine Person! Mein armer Sohn! Erst hat er diese Dursleys und jetzt muss er auch noch diese schreckliche Tante ertragen!"

_Beim Fest zu Dudleys fünften Geburtstag hatte Tante Magda Harry mit ihrem Gehstock auf die Schienbeine gehauen, damit er Dudley nicht mehr bei der Reise nach Jerusalem schlug. Ein paar Jahre später war sie zu Weihnachten mit einem elektronischen Roboter für Dudley und einem Karton Hundekuchen für Harry aufgetaucht. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch war Harry versehentlich ihrem Lieblingshund auf die Pfote getreten. Ripper hatte Harry hinaus in den Garten und einen Baum hochgejagt und Tante Magda hatte sich bis nach Mitternacht geweigert, ihn zurückzupfeifen. Wenn Dudley sich daran erinnerte, brach er vor lachen immer noch in Tränen aus. _

James sah auch aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Ich werde diese Frau umbringen!", brüllte er laut. „Du kannst das nicht mit meinem Sohn machen! Ich bin James Christopher Potter und niemand kommt unbeschadet davon, wenn er solche Dinge mit meinem Sohn macht!"

„Also was willst du machen?", fragte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete James.

„_Magda wird eine Woche bleiben", schnarrte Onkel Vernon, „und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind" – er deutete mit einem fetten Finger drohend auf Harry – „sollten wir einiges klarstellen, bevor ich sie abholen gehe."_

„Droh ja nicht meinem Sohn!", schrie James. „Wenn ihm jemand droht, dann bin ich das! Und wisst ihr was? Ich _kann_ ihm nicht einmal mehr drohen, weil ich tot bin! Aber das heißt nicht, dass Onkel ich-bin-ein-großes-fleischiges-purpurrotes-Schwein Vernon ihm drohen darf!" James wandte sich an Sirius. „Tatze, wenn ich sterbe und Harry muss mal gedroht werden, dann kannst du ihm drohen."

„Geil", sagte Sirius.

_Dudley grinste hämisch und wandte den Blick von der Mattscheibe ab. Sein liebster Zeitvertreib war, zu beobachten, wie Harry von Onkel Vernon schikaniert wurde._

„Und wir wollten _Snivellus_ unglücklich machen?", fragte Peter. „Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir uns diese Dursleys vorknöpfen."

„Ich kann euch versichern, solltet ihr jemals anfangen die zu verhexen, werde ich hier sitzen ohne mich zu beschweren", sagte Remus. „Die sind einfach schrecklich zu Harry."

„Ja!", sagte James. „Wartet nur, bis wir euch kriegen, ihr Dursleys!"

„_Erstens", knurrte Onkel Vernon, „hältst du deine Zunge im Zaum, wenn du mit Magda sprichst."_

„_Gut", sagte Harry bitter, „wenn sie es auch tut."_

„_Zweitens", sagte Onkel Vernon und tat so, als hätte er Harrys Antwort nicht gehört, „da Magda nichts von deiner Abnormalität weiß, will ich nicht, dass irgendwas Komisches passiert, während sie hier ist. Du benimmst dich, verstanden?"_

„_Wenn sie es auch tut", sagte Harry zähneknirschend. _

„Harry, du bist klasse", sagte James liebevoll. „Musst bei so schrecklichen Verwandten leben und Zeiten wie diese ertragen. Du bist der beste Sohn."

„_Und drittens", sagte Onkel Vernon, die gemeinen kleinen Augen waren jetzt Schlitze in seinem großen purpurnen Gesicht,_

„Das ist der Beweis!"; sagte Sirius. „Moony, er _wird_ eine Heidelbeere! Es heißt, dass sogar sein Gesicht purpurrot ist! Was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich sage, dass er es nicht wird, weil Harry nicht mal weiß wie man Leute in Heidelbeeren verwandelt! Nicht mal _wir_ wissen, wie man Leute in Heidelbeeren verwandelt!", sagte Remus.

„Spaßschlucker", murmelte Sirius.

„_haben wir Magda gesagt, du würdest das St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen besuchen."_

„_Was?", schrie Harry._

„Was?", brüllte James.

„_Und du bleibst bei dieser Geschichte, Bursche, oder du kriegst Schwierigkeiten", fauchte Onkel Vernon. _

_Zornig und mit bleichem Gesicht starrte Harry Onkel Vernon an. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Tante Magda kam für eine Woche zu Besuch – das war das furchtbarste Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass er je von Onkel Vernon bekommen hatte, verglichen selbst mit Onkel Vernons alten Socken. _

„Oh, das ist genug!" James sprang auf und zeigte auf das Buch. „Harry, _verwandle_ deinen Onkel in eine Heidelbeere, wenn du willst! Dein Vater stimmt dem vollkommen zu."

„_Nun, Petunia", sagte Onkel Vernon und erhob sich schnaufend, „ich fahre jetzt zum Bahnhof. Kleine Ausfahrt gefällig, Dudders?"_

„_Nein", sagte Dudley, der seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt, da Onkel Vernon aufgehört hatte, Harry zu tyrannisieren, wieder dem Fernseher zugewandt hatte. _

„_Diddy muss sich für Tantchen fein herausputzen", sagte Tante Petunia und strich über Dudleys dichtes Blondhaar. „Mamchen hat ihm eine wunderschöne neue Fliege gekauft."_

„Oh, ich glaube, es ist zu spät für Fliegen", sagte Sirius. Dudley ist zu dumm, als dass eine Fliege ihn noch klug machen kann. Nich zu erwähnen, dass er blond ist."

„Hey!", sagte Peter wütend. „Ich bin auch blond."

_Onkel Vernon klopfte Dudley auf die fette Schulter._

„_Also bis gleich", sagte er und ging hinaus._

_Harry, der in eine Art grauenerfüllte Trance versunken war, fiel plötzlich etwas ein. Er ließ seinen Toast liegen, stand rasch auf und folgte Onkel Vernon zur Haustür. _

_Onkel Vernon zog seinen Mantel an. _

„_Dich nehm ich nicht mit", schnarrte er, als er sich umwandte und Harry erblickte._

„Warum würde mein Sohn mit dir gehen _wollen_?", fragte James eingeschnappt. „Warum würde irgendjemand mit dir _in einem Auto sitzen _wollen? Warum würde irgendjemand _bei dir leben _wollen? Warum würde irgendjemand – "

„Shh!", sagte Remus. „Mach nicht weiter, Krone. Wir wollen es wirklich nicht hören."

„Sorry, sorry."

„_Will ich auch nicht", sagte Harry kühl. „Ich möchte dich was fragen."_

_Onkel Vernon beäugte ihn misstrauisch._

„_Drittklässler in Hog... auf meiner Schule dürfen hin und wieder ins Dorf", sagte Harry._

„_Ach?", blaffte Onkel Vernon und nahm die Wagenschlüssel vom Haken neben der Tür. _

_Rasch setzte Harry nach. „Du musst die Einverständniserklärung für mich unterschreiben", sagte er. _

„_Und warum sollte ich das tun?", höhnte Onkel Vernon._

„WEIL SEIN VATER ES SO GESAGT HAT!", schrie James. „Darum." 

„_Nun ja", sagte Harry und wog sorgfältig seine Worte ab, „es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein, gegenüber Tante Magda so zu tun, als ob ich in dieses St. Wasweißich ginge – "_

„_St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen!", bellte Onkel Vernon und Harry freute sich, einen deutlichen Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme zu hören._

„_Genau", sagte Harry und sah gelassen hoch in Onkel Vernons großes, rotes Gesicht. _

„Moony, alle Zeichen deuten darauf hin, dass er eine riesige, menschliche Heidelbeere ist!", nervte Sirius.

„_Ich muss mir eine Menge merken. Außerdem soll es sich ja überzeugend anhören, oder? Was, wenn mir aus Versehen etwas rausrutscht?" _

„_Dann prügle ich dir die Innereien raus!", polterte Onkel Vernon und trat mit erhobener Faust auf Harry zu._

„Nein, das wirst du nicht!", brüllte James das Buch an. „Vernon, ich werde _dir_ die Innereien rausprügeln!"

_Doch Harry ließ nicht locker._

„Gut, Harry!", sagte James. „Lass das gemeine Schwein dich nicht kriegen!" 

„_Die Innereien aus mir herauszuprügeln wird Tante Magda auch nicht vergessen lassen, was ich ihr gesagt haben könnte", sagte er verbissen._

_Onkel Vernon, die Faust immer noch erhoben, erstarrte. Sein Gesicht hatte ein hässliches Braunrot angenommen. _

„_Aber wenn du meine Einverständniserklärung unterschreibst", fuhr Harry rasch fort, „schwöre ich, dass ich nicht vergesse, wo ich angeblich zur Schule gehe, und ich führe mich auf wie ein Mug..., als ob ich normal und alles wäre." _

_Harry entging nicht, dass Onkel Vernon noch einmal über die Sache nachdachte, auch wenn er die Zähne gefletscht hatte und eine Vene auf seiner Schläfe pochte._

„_Schön", blaffte er endlich. „Ich werde dein Verhalten während Tante Magdas Besuch scharf überwachen. Wenn du am Ende nicht die Grenze überschritten hast und bei der Geschichte geblieben bist, unterschreibe ich dein verdammtes Formular."_

_Abrupt drehte er sich um, öffnete die Haustür und schlug sie mit solcher Wucht hinter sich zu, dass eine der kleinen Glasscheiben am oberen Türrand herausfiel. _

„Wow", sagte Peter. „Ich glaube, hier braucht jemand eine Antiaggressionstherapie." 

„HustOnkelVernonhust", fügte Sirius an.

_Harry kehrte nicht in die Küche zurück. Er ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Wenn er sich wie ein echter Muggel aufführen musste, dann fing er am besten gleich damit an. Widerwillig und traurig sammelte er all seine Geschenke und Geburtstagskarten ein und versteckte sie unter dem losen Dielenbrett, zusammen mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Dann ging er hinüber zu Hedwigs Käfig. Errol hatte sich offenbar erholt; er und Hedwig schliefen mit den Köpfen unter den Flügeln. Harry seufzte und stupste sie beide wach. _

Remus seufzte ebenfalls. „Ich hoffe, er bekommt die Unterschrift", sagte er. „Ich wette, er wird eine üble Zeit haben."

„_Hedwig", sagte er niedergeschlagen, „du musst für eine Woche verschwinden. Flieg mit Errol, Ron wird sich um dich kümmern. Ich geb dir eine Nachricht für ihn mit. Und schau mich nicht so an – " Hedwigs große bernsteinfarbene Augen blickten vorwurfsvoll – „es ist nicht meine Schuld. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die Erlaubnis zu kriegen, mit Ron und Hermine nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."_

_Zehn Minuten später flatterten Errol und Hedwig (der Harry einen Zettel für Ron ans Bein gebunden hatte) aus dem Fenster und waren bald auf und davon. Harry, dem nun ganz und gar elend war, räumte den leeren Käfig in den Schrank._

James sah traurig aus. „Was mein Sohn alles macht um mit seinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade zu kommen", sagte er. „Aber er ist ein Potter. Er schafft das. Potters sind stark!" Er hob seinen Arm und präsentierte seine Muskeln.

„Halt die Klappe!", Sirius drückte James Arm nach unten. „Hör auf damit anzugeben, was für ein toller Quidditchspieler du bist."

„Hab ich doch gar nicht gemacht", protestierte James.

„Aber du warst wirklich knapp davor."

_Doch er hatte nicht lange Zeit zum Grübeln. Schon kreischte Tante Petunia unten am Fuß der Treppe, Harry solle herunterkommen und sich bereitmachen, den Gast zu begrüßen. _

„_Mach was mit deinen Haaren", keifte Tante Petunia, als er im Flur ankam. _

_Harry sah nicht ein, warum er versuchen sollte, sein Haar glatt zu kämmen. Tante Magda krittelte doch liebend gern an ihm herum, und je zerzauster er aussah, desto glücklicher war sie. _

„Oh ja, Leute die es lieben andere zu kritisieren", sagte Remus dumpf. „Klingt sie nicht nach Spaß?"

„Extrem", sagte Peter im selben Ton.

_Doch schon war draußen das Knirschen von Kies zu hören, als Onkel Vernon den Wagen in die Einfahrt zurücksetzte, dann das „Klonk" der Wagentüren und schließlich Schritte auf dem Gartenweg. _

„_An die Tür!", zischte Tante Petunia. _

„Ey!", rief James. „Er ist nicht dein Pförtner! Wenn du einen Pförtner willst, geh ins Hotel!"

_Mit einem Gefühl im Magen, als würde die Welt untergehen, öffnete Harry die Tür. _

_Auf der Schwelle stand Tante Magda. Sie war Onkel Vernon sehr ähnlich mit ihrem großen, fleischigen, purpurroten Gesicht. Sie hatte sogar einen Schnurrbart, auch wenn er nicht so buschig war wie seiner._

„Hey schaut, noch eine Heidelbeere!", sagte Sirius begeistert.

_Unter dem einen Arm trug sie einen riesigen Koffer, unter dem anderen saß mit eingezogenen Schwanz eine alte und missgelaunte Bulldogge. _

„_Wo ist denn mein Dudders?", röhrte Tante Magda. „Wo ist mein Neffilein?"_

_Dudley kam den Flur entlanggewatschelt, das Blondhaar flach auf den fetten Schädel geklebt, und unter seinen vielen Kinnen lugte gerade noch der Zipfel einer Fliege hervor._

„Weißt du was, Krone? Das Schwein und das Pferd haben keinen Killerwal als Sohn", sagte Sirius.

„Sondern?", fragte James.

„Einen Killerpinguin!" Sirius lachte los und James und Peter stimmten mit ein.

Remus lachte nicht, er blinzelte nur. „Ein Killerpinguin?"

„Ja!", sagte Sirius. „Du weißt doch! Er watschelte! Das machen Pinguine, sie watscheln! Und er ist wie ein Killerwal, also ist er ein Killerpinguin! Kapiert? Ist das nicht lustig?"

„Uhm... nicht wirklich."

„Möchtest du einen Werwolfwitz hören?"

„Nein!"

„War nur ne Frage. Dachte, du findest einen von denen lustiger."

_Tante Magda wuchtete ihren Koffer in Harrys Magen, dass er nach Luft schnappen musste, drückte Dudley mit einem Arm schraubstockfest an ihr Herz und pflanzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. _

_Harry wusste genau, dass Dudley Tante Magdas Umarmungen nur ertrug, weil er dafür gut bezahlt wurde. Beim Abschied fand er eine knisternde Zwanzig-Pfund-Note in seiner fetten Faust._

„Bengel", sagte Peter.

„Wo ist Harrys Geld?", verlangte James zu wissen. „Nun gut, Magda, behalt dein stinkendes Geld, Harry will es sowieso nicht! Er hat mein Geld! Und Lilys Geld! _Unser_ Geld! Und das ist auf jeden Fall besser als deins! Ha!"

„_Petunia!", rief Tante Magda und schritt an Harry vorbei, als wäre er ein Hutständer._

„Mein Sohn ist _kein_ Hutständer!", sagte James wütend.

„Krone, das war noch so ein Ausdruck. Nicht sehr nett, aber es war einer", sagte Remus.

„Hutständer!", wiederholte James für niemand bestimmtes.

_Tante Magda und Tante Petunia küssten sich, besser gesagt ließ Tante Magda ihren massigen Kiefer gegen Tante Petunias hervorstehende Wangenknochen krachen. _

„Ahh!", machte Sirius. „Was sind die, lesbisch?" 

„Tatze!", schimpfte Remus. „Sie haben sich nur begrüßt! Das macht sie nicht gleich homosexuell! Petunia hat Vernon geheiratet, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh, stimmt."

_Onkel Vernon kam jetzt herein und schloss die Tür mit einem leutseligen Lächeln. „Tee, Magda?", fragte er. „Und was dürfen wir Ripper anbieten?"_

„_Ripper kann ein wenig Tee aus meiner Untertasse haben", sagte Tante Magda, während sie sich in die Küche begaben und Harry mitten im Flur mit dem Koffer allein ließen._

„Was für ein widerlicher Hund", sagte Sirius. „Er wird seinen Sabber und seine Keime überall verteilen. Glitschige Bulldogge."

„_Du_ kannst dich in einen Hund verwandeln", sagte Peter. „Und Hunde riechen an den Hintern von Leuten."

„Sei still, Rattenjunge!"

_Doch Harry beklagte sich nicht; jede Ausrede, nicht mit Tante Magda zusammen sein zu müssen, war ihm recht, und als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, hievte er den Koffer die Treppe empor ins freie Schlafzimmer. _

_Als er in die Küche zurückkam, war Tante Magda schon mit Tee und Obstkuchen versorgt und Ripper schlabberte geräuschvoll in der Ecke. Harry bemerkte, wie Tante Petunia leicht die Mundwinkel verzog, weil Ripper ihren sauberen Boden mit Tee und Sabber bespritzte._

„Er ist eine Beleidigung für jeden Hund", winselte Sirius.

„Aber du weißt, dass du nicht wirklich ein Hund bist", sagte Remus. „Du kannst dich nur in einen verwandeln."

„Er beleidigt mich trotzdem", sagte Sirius.

_Tante Petunia konnte Tiere nicht ausstehen._

„Okay", sagte Peter. „Lasst uns ihr Haus verwüsten!" 

„Yeah!", stimmte James zu. „Fühl die Wut von Hirsch, Ratte, Hund und Werwolf, weil ihr so gemein zu meinem Sohn seid! Wir werden euer Haus auseinander nehmen! Wir werden – warte, Moony, wärst du beleidigt, wenn ich etwas sagen würde?"

„Was denn?", fragte Remus.

„Dass wir pusten und blasen und das Haus wegpusten werden!"

„Äh, leicht beleidigt, aber ich werde nicht böse mit dir sein", sagte Remus.

„_Wer kümmert sich denn um die anderen Hunde, Magda?", fragte Onkel Vernon._

„_Ach, ich habe sie in die Obhut von Oberst Stumper gegeben", strahlte Tante Magda. „Er ist jetzt pensioniert. Ein kleiner Zeitvertreib kann ihm nicht schaden. Aber den armen alten Ripper hab ich nicht dalassen können. Er leidet ja so, wenn er nicht bei mir ist."_

„Blöder Hund", kommentierte Sirius.

_Als Harry sich setzte, begann Ripper zu knurren. Das lenkte Tante Magdas Aufmerksamkeit zum ersten Mal auf Harry. _

„_So!", bellte sie, „immer noch hier?"_

„_Ja", sagte Harry._

„_Sag nicht in diesem unhöflichen Ton ja , hörst du", knurrte Tante Magda. „Verdammt gut von Vernon und Petunia, dich hier zu behalten. Ich hätte das nicht getan. Hätten sie dich vor meiner Tür ausgesetzt, wärst du sofort ins Waisenhaus gekommen."_

„Ich wette, er würde lieber im Waisenhaus leben, statt bei dir oder den Dursleys", gab James dem Buch zurück.

_Harry war drauf und dran zu antworten, er würde lieber in einem Waisenhaus als bei den Dursleys leben, doch der Gedanke an die Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade hielt ihn davon ab._

„Wie Vater, so Sohn", sagte James liebevoll.

_Er zwang sein Gesicht zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln._

„_Grins mich nicht so an!", donnerte Tante Magda. „Ich sehe, du hast dich seit unserer letzten Begegnung nich gebessert."_

„Nach dem was ich gehört habe, nehme ich an, du auch nicht", sagte James.

„Nach dem was ich gehört habe, nehme ich an, dass du es liebst Leute unglücklich zu machen", sagte Remus.

„Nach dem was ich gehört habe, nehme ich an, dass all deine Hunde Idioten sind", sagte Sirius.

„Nach dem was ich gehört habe, nehme ich an, dass du noch nicht über eine Diät nachgedacht hast", sagte Peter.

„_Ich hatte gehofft, in der Schule würden sie dir ein paar Manieren einprügeln." Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Tee, wischte sich den Schnurrbart und sagte: „Wo schickst du ihn noch mal hin, Vernon?"_

„_Nach St. Brutus", antwortete Onkel Vernon prompt. „Erstklassige Anstalt für hoffnungslose Fälle."_

„Warum gehst du da nicht hin, Vernon?", fragte James.

„_Verstehe", sagte Tante Magda. „Machen sie in St. Brutus auch vom Rohrstock Gebrauch, Bursche?", bellte sie über den Tisch. _

„Wisst ihr", sagte Sirius, „ich glaube, sie verbring zu viel Zeit mit ihren Hunden. Sie hat schon wieder gebellt – ja, Moony, mir ist klar, dass das nur ein Ausdruck war", fügte er an, als Remus den Mund öffnete.

„_Ähm – "_

_Onkel Vernon nickte hinter Tante Magdas Rücken. _

„_Ja", sagte Harry. Wenn schon, denn schon, überlegte er dann und fügte hinzu: „Tagein, tagaus."_

„_Vortrefflich", sagte Tante Magda. „Dieses windelweiche Waschiwaschi, dass man Leute nicht schlagen soll, die es doch verdienen, kann ich nicht vertragen." _

„Aber Tante Magda", sagte Peter, „was redest du? Du und die Dursleys hätten schon längst geschlagen werden sollen!"

„_In neunundneunzig von hundert Fällen hilft eine gute Tracht Prügel. Hat man dich oft geschlagen?"_

„_O ja", sagte Harry, „viele Male."_

_Tante Magda verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. _

„_Dein Ton gefällt mir immer noch nicht, Bürschchen", sagte sie. „Wenn du so lässig von deinen Hieben reden kannst, dann schlagen sie offenbar nicht hart genug zu. Petunia, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich dort hinschreiben. Mach ihnen klar, dass du im Falle dieses Jungen den Einsatz äußerster Gewalt gutheißt."_

„Und in Tante Magdas Fall billige ich ohne Zweifel die Nutzung von super extremer das-haut-dich-aus-den-Socken blutiger Gewalt", sagte James.

_Vielleicht machte sich Onkel Vernon Sorgen, Harry könnte die Abmachung vergessen haben; jedenfalls wechselte er abrupt das Thema._

„_Schon die Nachrichten gehört, Magda? Was sagst du zu dieser Geschichte mit diesem Ausbrecher?"_

_Während sich Tante Magda allmählich häuslich einrichtete, erwischte sich Harry bei fast sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an das Leben in Nummer vier ohne sie._

„Nun, wer würde das nicht?", fragte Remus.

„Ich kann's nicht erwarten, dass sie endlich geht", sagte James.

_Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia gaben sich meist damit zufrieden, wenn Harry ihnen aus dem Weg ging, und Harry war das nur recht. Tante Magda jedoch wollte Harry ständig im Auge behalten, so dass sie Vorschläge für die Besserung seines Betragens zum Besten geben konnte. Vorzugsweise verglich sie Harry mit Dudley und kaufte Dudley teure Geschenke, während sie Harry tückisch anstarrte, als wollte sie ihn herausfordern zu fragen, warum er nicht auch ein Geschenk bekomme. Auch ließ sie ständig Mutmaßungen fallen, aus welchem Grund wohl Harry zu einer dermaßen unzulänglichen Person geworden sei. _

James sah aus, als würde er am liebsten jemand erwürgen wollen. Seine Hände krallten sich bereits wütend in sein Hemd. „Ich werde sie umbringen!", brüllte er. „Warte nur! Warte nur!"

„Krone!", sagte Sirius, der bemerkte, was James tat. „Stopp! Du wirst vorher dein Hemd töten, wenn du so weitermachst."

„Sie kann das mit meinem Sohn nicht machen!", sagte James. „Räch dich, Harry, rächt dich! Zieh ihr die Unterhose aus oder irgendwas!"

„Du musst dir keinen Vorwurf machen, dass der Junge so geworden ist, Vernon", sagte sie am dritten Tag beim Mittagessen. „Wenn im Innern etwas Verdorbenes steck, kann kein Mensch etwas dagegen machen."

„Oh, sagte Peter. „Jetzt versteh ich's." 

„Darum ist sie so eine schreckliche Person", sagte Remus in falschem Verständnis.

_Harry versuchte sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, doch seine Hände zitterten und sein Gesicht fing an vor Zorn zu brennen. Denk an die Erlaubnis, mahnte er sich selbst. Denk an Hogsmeade. Sag nichts. Steh nicht auf – _

_Tante Magda griff nach ihrem Weinglas. _

„_Das ist eine Grundregel der Zucht", sagte sie. „Bei Hunden kann man es immer wieder beobachten. Wenn etwas mit der Hündin nicht stimmt, wird auch mit dem Welp – "_

„ENTSCHULDIGE!", brüllte James das Buch an. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DIE WUNDERSCHÖNE, GROßARTIGE LILY EVANS MIT EINEM HUND ZU VERGLEICHEN!"

„Hey, jetzt beleidigst du mich!"; sagte Sirius.

„Ich rede nicht über _dich_ als Hund!", sagte ein noch immer wütender James. „Zuerst beleidigt sie mein Kind, jetzt beleidigt sie meine Frau! Sie kann das nicht machen!"

_In diesem Augenblick explodierte das Weinglas in Tante Magdas Hand. Scherben stoben in alle Richtungen davon und Tante Magda prustete und blinzelte und von ihrem großen geröteten Gesicht tropfte der Wein. _

„_Magda!", kreischte Tante Petunia. „Magda, hast du dir was getan?"_

„_Keine Sorge", grunzte Tante Magda und wischte sich mit einer Serviette das Gesicht. „Muss es wohl zu fest gedrückt haben. Ist mir letztens auch bei Oberst Stumper passiert. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Petunia, ich hab einen ziemlich festen Griff – "_

„Verdammt", sagte James. „Warum konnte nicht so ein Splitter von dem Weinglas ihr hässliches Gesicht aufschlitzen? Oder ihr Auge treffen, damit sie uns einen Gefallen tun und sterben kann?"

_Doch Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sahen Harry misstrauisch an, und so beschloss er den Nachtisch lieber wegzulassen und der Tischrunde so schnell wie möglich zu entfliehen. _

_Draußen im Flur lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Es war schon lange her, dass er die Beherrschung verloren und etwas hatte explodieren lassen. Das durfte ihm auf keinen Fall noch mal passieren. Die Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade war nicht das Einzige, was auf dem Spiel stand – wenn er so weitermachte, würde er auch noch Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zaubereiministerium kriegen._

„Oh nein! Nicht Ärger mit dem Ministerium. Nicht mein Sohn!", sagte James. „Das darf nicht sein! Ich hasse dieses Kapitel! Ich kann das nicht länger hören! Moony, überspring es!"

„Nein, das mach ich nicht!", sagte Remus. „Du kannst nicht einfach _Stücke eines Buches überspringen_. Es könnte etwas hier drin stehen, das für späteres Verstehen wichtig wird. Jede Seite hat etwas zu sagen."

„Uh...yeah. Was er sagte", sagte Peter. „Jedenfalls will ich den Rest der Geschichte hören."

„Okay, schön, dann hasse ich sie nur", sagte James.

Harry war immer noch ein minderjähriger Zauberer und es war ihm nach dem Zauberergesetz verboten, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Er hatte zudem keine ganz weiße Weste. Erst letzten Sommer hatte er eine offizielle Verwarnung bekommen, in der es klar und deutlich hieß, falls das Ministerium noch einmal von Zauberei im Ligusterweg Wind bekäme, würde ihm der Schulverweis von Hogwarts drohen.

„Was?", fragte James. „Warum hat mein Sohn gezaubert? Okay, wenn es gegen diese Dursleys war, dann macht es mir nichts aus. Aber ihr könnt meinen Sohn nicht rausschmeißen!"

_Er hörte die Dursleys aufstehen und verschwand rasch nach oben. _

_Die nächsten Tage überstand Harry, indem er sich zwang, an sein Do-it-yourself-Handbuch zur Besenpflege zu denken, wann immer Tante Magda es auf ihn anlegte. Das klappte ganz gut, auch wenn sein Blick dabei offenbar etwas glasig wurde, denn Tante Magda begann die Meinung zu äußern, er sei geistig unterbelichtet._

„Mein Sohn ist _nicht_ geistig unterbelichtet!", sagte James.

_Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, brach der letzte Abend von Tante Magdas Aufenthalt an._

„Ja!", freute sich Sirius. „Keine Tante Magda mehr!" 

„Polonaise!", rief James.

Sirius und James sprangen auf und begannen eine Polonaise durch den Raum. „Da da da da da, da! Da da da da da, da!"

Peter wackelte rhythmisch mit dem Kopf zu James' und Sirius' da da das und Remus versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem Buch, weil er einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte.

_Tante Petunia kochte ein schickes Abendessen und Onkel Vernon entkorkte mehrere Flaschen Wein. Sie schafften es durch die Suppe und den Lachs, ohne Harrys Charaktermängel auch nur mit einem Wort zu erwähnen; bei der Zitronen-Meringe-Torte langweilte Onkel Vernon alle mit einem Vortrag über Grunnings, seine Bohrerfirma. Dann kochte Tante Petunia Kaffee und Onkel Vernon stellte eine Flasche Kognak auf dem Tisch._

„_Ein Schlückchen, Magda?"_

_Tante Magda hatte bereits dem Wein ausgiebig zugesprochen. Ihr riesiges Geicht war puterrot._

„Vielleicht betrinkt sie sich so, dass sie sich umbringt", hoffte Peter.

„Vielleicht", sagte Sirius. „Aber ich weiß es nicht."

„Wirklich!", sagte Peter. „Ich hab das in der Muggelschule gelernt."

„Ich hab in einem Buch gelesen", meinte Remus, „dass Leute, die zu viel Alkohol konsumieren, ihren Lebern ernsthaft schaden und dass sie davon sterben können."

„Ich frage mich, wie beschadet ihre Leber schon ist", sagte James.

„_Aber nur ein winziges, bitte", kicherte sie. „Noch ein wenig – und noch ein bisschen – so ist es fein."_

_Dudley verspeiste sein viertes Stück Torte. Tante Petunia schlürfte mit abgespreiztem kleinem Finger an ihrem Kaffee._

„Als würde sie das reizvoller machen", sagte Sirius.

Peter, der die Schokolade mit abgespreiztem kleinem Finger aß, zog ihn schnell ein.

_Harry wollte sich eigentlich in sein Zimmer verziehen, doch als er in Onkel Vernons zornige kleine Augen blickte, wusste er, dass er es aussitzen musste. _

„_Aah", sagte Tante Magda, stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch und leckte sich die Lippen._

„Was? Sie ist so schnell damit fertig?", fragte Peter. „Saufendes Schwein!" 

„_Ausgezeichneter Schmaus, Petunia. Normalerweise wärme ich mir abends nur was auf, wo ich mich doch um zwölf Hunde kümmern muss..." Sie rülpste herzhaft und tätschelte ihren runden tweedbedeckten Bauch. „Verzeihung. Aber ich für meinen Teil sehe gern einen Jungen, der gut beieinander ist", fuhr sie fort und zwinkerte Dudley zu. „Du wirst sicher mal ein stattlicher Mann, Dudders, wie dein Vater. Ja, danke, Vernon, noch ein winziges Schlückchen Kognak..."_

„Stattlich?" Sirius schnaubte. „Das ist nicht mehr stattlich!" 

„Gemessen an dem Gewicht von jungen Killerwalen vielleicht", mutmaßte Remus.

„_Aber der da – "_

_Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Harry, dessen Magen sich verkrampfte. _

_Das Handbuch, dachte er rasch. _

„_Der da hat ein fieses, zwergenhaftes Aussehen. Das sieht man auch bei Hunden. Letztes Jahr habe ich Oberst Stumper einen ertränken lassen. Rattiges kleines Ding. Schwach. Unterzüchtet."_

Sirius schnappte nach Luft. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" 

_Harry versuchte sich Seite zwölf seines Buches in Erinnerung zu rufen: Ein Zauber zur Kur renitenter Rückwärtsgänger. _

„_Alles eine Frage des Blutes, sage ich immer. Schlechtes Blut zeigt sich einfach. Nun, ich will nichts gegen deine Familie sagen, Petunia – ", sie tätschelte Tante Petunias Hand mit ihrer eigenen schaufelgroßen, „ – aber deine Schwester war ein faules Ei."_

„Lily Evans ist KEIN faules Ei!", gab James wütend zurück. „Sie ist wunderschön und großartig und beständig und... wow. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht so viel über ihren Charakter. Moony, wie ist sie so?"

„Nun", sagte Remus langsam. „Lily kann Leute, die andere unglücklich machen nicht leiden. Sie ist sehr freundlich. Und klug. Sie kann etwas in dir sehen, etwas schönes, selbst, wenn du es nicht kannst – "

„Moony!", sagte James verwundert. „Was tust du? Klaust du mein Mädchen?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Remus schnell. „Ich bin bloß gut mit ihr befreundet. Nicht so gut, wie mit euch Jungs, natürlich."

„Okay. Gut."

„_Kommt in den besten Familien vor. Dann ist sie – _

Remus stoppte. „Krone, du wirst bei dem nächsten Satz wütend werden. Tut mir leid."

„_Dann ist sie mit diesem Taugenichts abgehauen und was dabei herauskam, sitzt hier vor uns."_

„ICH BIN KEIN TAUGENICHTS!" 

_Harry starrte auf seinen Teller, ein merkwürdiges Klingeln in den Ohren. Packen Sie Ihren Besen fest am Schweif, dachte er. Doch er wusste nicht mehr, was dann kam. Tante Magda schien in ihn hineinzubohren, wie einer von Onkel Vernons Bohrern. _

„_Dieser Potter", sagte Tante Magda laut, griff sich die Flasche und schüttete Kognak in ihr Glas und auf das Tischtuch, „ihr habt mir nie gesagt, was er beruflich gemacht hat!"_

_Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia schienen auf glühenden Kohlen zu sitzen. Sogar Dudley hatte den Blick von der Torte erhoben und starrte seine Eltern an. _

„_Er – er hat nicht gearbeitet", sagte Onkel Vernon und warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. „War arbeitslos." _

„Was? Ich bin nicht arbeitslos! Jedenfalls denke ich, dass ich es nicht sein werde! Nee, ich kann nicht arbeitslos sein! Sag bloß nicht, dass ich arbeitslos bin!", schrie James standhaft.

„_Das hab ich mir gedacht!", sagte Tante Magda, nahm einen gewaltigen Schluck Kognak und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Kinn. „Ein fauler Rumtreiber, der – "_

„_War er nicht", sagte Harry plötzlich._

„So ist es gut, Harry!", sagte James. „Verteidige deinen Vater! Glaub ihr nicht!" 

_Am Tisch trat jähe Stille ein. Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Noch nie war er so zornig gewesen. _

„_Noch Kognak!", schrie Onkel Vernon, der käseweiß geworden war. Er schüttete den Rest der Flasche in Tante Magdas Glas. _

„_Und du, Bursche", fauchte er Harry an, „du gehst zu Bett, verschwinde – "_

„_Nein, Vernon", hickste Tante Magda mit erhobener Hand, während sie ihre kleinen, blutunterlaufenen Augen fest auf Harry richtete. „Sprich weiter, Bürschchen, nur weiter. Stolz auf deine Eltern, nicht wahr? Da gehen die doch einfach hin und fahren sich zu Tode – betrunken nehme ich an – "_

„_Sie sind nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben!", sagte Harry, der plötzlich auf den Füßen stand._

„So ist es gut!", sagte James. „Sag's ihr, Harry!" 

„_Sind sie sehr wohl, du frecher kleiner Lügner, und sie haben dich zurückgelassen als last für ihre anständigen, hart arbeitenden Verwandten!", schrie Tante Magda und schwoll vor Zorn an. „Du bist ein unverschämter, undankbarer kleiner – "_

„Du kannst mit meinem Sohn so nicht reden!" 

_Doch Tante Magda verstummte plötzlich. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie schien vor unsäglicher Wut anzuschwellen – doch es nahm kein Ende. Ihr großes rotes Gesicht dehnte sich auch, die winzigen Augen traten hervor und der Mund war so fest gespannt, dass sie nicht mehr sprechen konnte – und jetzt rissen einige Knöpfe von ihrer Tweedjacke und flogen gegen die Wände – sie schwoll an wie ein monströser Ballon, ihr Bauch platzte jetzt durch ihren Tweedbund, jeder einzelne Finger blähte sich zu Salamigröße auf – _

„EXPLOSIONEN!", rief Peter.

„MENSCHLICHE HEIDELBEEREN!", schrie Sirius.

„FEURIGER, BOSHAFTER ÄRGER!", brüllte Remus.

„DER BESTE SOHN DER WELT!", bellte James.

„_Magda!", schrieen Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wie aus einem Munde, als Tante Magdas ganzer Körper vom Stuhl abhob. Sie war jetzt kugelrund wie eine riesige Rettungsboje mit Schweinchenaugen, Hände und Füße standen merkwürdig ab, während sie unter Würgen und Puffen in die Höhe schwebte._

„Moony! Ich hab's dir gesagt! Jemand _wurde_ eine Heidelbeere! Okay, nicht wirklich eine Heidelbeere, aber sie ging auf!", sagte Sirius glücklich. 

„Schön. Du hattest recht. Du gewinnst", sagte Remus.

„Ja!" Sirius klatschte seine Hand bei Peters ab. _(Ü/N: So die give-me-five-Nummer, ihr wisst, was ich meine)_ „Ich muss diesen Charlie Film mir dir anschauen. Wir können diese Violet Beauregard „Magda" nennen."

_Ripper kam ins Zimmer gewatschelt und fing an wie verrückt zu bellen. _

„_Neeeeeeeeiiin!"_

_Onkel Vernon packte Magda an einem Fuß und versuchte sie herunterzuziehen, doch er selbst hob beinahe vom Boden ab. Im nächsten Augenblick machte Ripper einen Satz und versenkte die Zähne in Onkel Vernons Bein._

„Ha!", sagte Peter. „Du bekommst, was du verdienst." 

_Harry verschwand aus dem Esszimmer, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, und rannte zum Schrank unter der Treppe. Die Schranktür sprang von Zauberhand auf, als er sich näherte. Im Handumdrehen hatte er seinen großen Reisekoffer zur Haustür geschleift. Er sprintete die Treppe hoch, hechtete unter das Bett, riss das lose Dielenbrett heraus und griff sich den Kissenüberzug mit seinen Büchern und Geschenken. Er kroch unter dem Bett hervor, packte Hedwigs leeren Käfig und stürzte die Treppe hinunter zu seinem Koffer, gerade als Onkel Vernon, die Hose in blutige Fetzen gerissen, aus dem Esszimmer platzte._

„Ha!", sagte Peter wieder. „Zu schade, dass dieser Hund dich nicht getötet hat." 

„_Komm zurück!", bellte er, „komm rein und bring sie wieder in Ordnung!"_

_Doch Harry hatte ein rücksichtsloser Zorn überwältigt. Er stieß den Kofferdeckel auf, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Onkel Vernon._

„_Sie hat es verdient", sagte er nach Atem ringend, „sie hat verdient, was sie bekommen hat. Und du bleibst mir vom Hals."_

„Genau!", sagte James. „Du bleibst meinem Sohn vom Hals!" 

_Er langte hinter sich und fummelte an der Türkette._

„_Ich gehe", sagte Harry. „Mir reicht's."_

_Und schon war er draußen auf der dunklen, stillen Straße, den Koffer hinter sich herziehend und Hedwig Käfig unter dem Arm. _

„Wow", sagte Sirius. „Krone, dein Sohn schlägt wirklich nach dir." 

„Mein Sohn!" James grinste breit. „Ich liebe ihn! So eine Schande, dass ich sterben muss. Denkt mal an die Möglichkeiten! Wir könnten zusammen Streiche spielen! Zusammen planen! Es wäre einfach großartig! Er hat es dieser Tante _gezeigt_! Ha!"

James schien zu begeistert zu sein, um noch Worte finden zu können.

„Nächstes Kapitel!", sagte Peter. „Das ist toll! Wir müssen weiterlesen!"

„Ich will mehr brillante Sachen sehen, die mein Sohn macht!", sagte James.

„Yeah, Moony. Les weiter!"

„Also gehen wir weiter zu Kapitel drei", sagte Remus und heftete seine Augen auf den Beginn des neuen Kapitels.

Ein Kapitel, in dem die Geschichte wirklich beginnen und jemand seh unglücklich mit seiner Zukunft werden würde.

OOOOoooOOOO 

Wie jeder Schreiberling freue ich mich über Reviews – sie sind Balsam für meine wundgetippten Finger ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix. Die Originalgeschichte von Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling, die deutsche Übersetzung, bei der ich mich hier bediene, gehört Klaus Fritz oder dem Verlag – jedenfalls nicht mir – , und das, was noch übrig ist, gehört xRJLupinx, deren freundliche Erlaubnis ich habe, mich hier ein bisschen als Übersetzerin zu betätigen.

Noch eine Voranmerkung der Übersetzerin: Vielen, vielen, vielen unendlichen Dank für alle eure Reviews! Ihr könnt gar nicht glauben, wie aufbauend das ist, dass selbst nach 6 Monaten noch eine Rückmeldung von den Lesern kommt, obwohl man kein Kapitel mehr hochgeladen hatte.

Für diesen Umstand möchte ich mich ebenfalls noch bei euch allen entschuldigen. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich 6 Monate in Edinburgh, Schottland, war und mein Englisch aufpoliert habe und vor lauter Schule und die tolle neue Stadt erkunden keine Zeit mehr zum Übersetzen hatte. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder daheim, finde es beschissen und freue mich, wenn ich mit ein bisschen Übersetzen die Sehnsucht nach Schottland kurieren kann. Ich hoffe, dass ihr bis zum nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder ein halbes Jahr warten müsst.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!** (und lasst jetzt bloß nicht mit dem Reviewen nach! g)

P.S.: Für alle, die ihn schon gelesen haben: wart ihr auch so enttäuscht von Deathly Hallows? Oder bin das mal wieder nur ich?

OOOOoooOOOO

„Kapitel drei", begann Remus. „Der Fahrende Ritter."

„Ahhhh!", kreischte Peter. „Nicht der Fahrende Ritter! Ahhh!"

„Wurmschwanz, was schreist du so rum?", fragte Sirius.

„Yeah, warum hast du so Angst vor dem Fahrenden Ritter?", sagte James.

„Ich erzähl's euch!", sagte Peter. „Und ich habe einen guten Grund Angst zu haben!"

„Schön, erzähl's uns", meinte Sirius.

„Es war ein dunkler und stürmischer Tag", begann Peter dramatisch.

Remos hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Okay, schön! Es war ein heller und sonniger Tag!", gab Peter zu. „Aber es klingt besser, wenn ich sag, dass der Tag dunkel und stürmisch war."

„Trotzdem, Wurmschwanz, du solltest in deiner Geschichte nicht lügen. Es ist weder interessant noch gut, wenn du lügst", sagte Remus.

„In Ordnung", fuhr Peter fort. „Es war also ein _heller_ und _sonniger_ Tag vor ein paar Jahren und ich bin mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren. Und mir ist davon schlecht geworden, denn wer immer den Bus fährt, fährt ihn nicht besonders gut. Und ich war im zweiten Deck. Und dann sind sie um eine Kurve gefahren und ich... ich... ich bin die Treppen zum ersten Deck runtergefallen und hab mir den Kopf angeschlagen!"

„Au", sagte James. „Ich hab schon immer gedacht, dass dich mal was am Kopf getroffen hat."

„Hey!"

„Entschuldige, aber weißt du, die Geschichte war irgendwie langweilig", meinte Sirius.

„Können wir jetzt rausfinden, was mit meinem Sohn passiert?", fragte James.

„Ja", antwortete Remus. „_Kapitel drei. Der _– "

„Sag es nicht!"

„ – _Fahrende Ritter_."

„Ahhh!"

_Harry zog mit dem schweren Koffer im Schlepptau durch die nächtlichen Straßen und sank schließlich keuchend auf ein Mäuerchen am Magnolienring. Reglos saß er da, doch noch immer kochte in ihm der Zorn und er spürte das rasende Pochen seines Herzens in den Ohren. _

„Ahhh!", kreischte James. „Mein Sohn hat einen Schlaganfall!" 

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Remus. „Er ist nur sehr wütend. Und wenn eine Person wirklich wütend ist, schlägt das Herz viel schneller. Glaub mir, ich weiß das."

„Wann warst du mal wirklich wütend?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Wann glaubst du wohl?"

„Oh..."

_Nach zehn Minuten allein auf der dunklen Straße überkam ihn ein neues Gefühl: Panik. Wie er die Sache auch immer drehte und wendete, er war noch nie in einer so miserablen Lage gewesen, allein, auf sich gestellt, in der dunklen Welt der Muggel gestrandet und weit und breit niemand, an den er sich hätte wenden können._

„Nein! Mein Sohn kann nicht alleine sein! Er muss irgendwas finden!", sagte James.

_Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass er gerade mutwillig gezaubert hatte – _

„He, was für eine Sirius-Zauberei?", neckte James. (Ü/N: unübersetzbares Wortspiel mit Sirius/serious. Im Original: he had just done serious magic – „what kind of ‚Sirius' magic)

„Fang bloß nicht schon wieder mit diesem Namensspiel an!", warnte Sirius ihn.

„Der verdammt ernste Sirius", provozierte James (Ü/N: „The darn serious Sirius")

Sirius schubste ihn. „Hör auf!"

– _und das bedeutete, dass sie ihn fast sicher aus Hogwarts rauswerfen würden. Er hatte die Verordnung zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger so krass verletzt, dass er sich wunderte, dass die Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums nicht hier und jetzt auf ihn niedersausten. _

_Zitternd sah er den Magnolienring entlang. Was würde mit ihm geschehen? Würden sie ihn verhaften oder nur aus der Zaubererwelt verbannen?_

„Das kann nicht sein!", sagte James ärgerlich. „Ihr könnt das nicht mit meinem Sohn machen!"

_Er dachte an Ron und Hermine, und das Herz wurde ihm noch schwerer. Ron und Hermine, ob er nun kriminell war oder nicht, würden ihm jetzt sicher helfen, doch sie waren beide im Ausland, und ohne Hedwig hatte er keine Möglichkeit, Verbindung mit ihnen aufzunehmen._

„Das ist sogar noch schlimmer!", sagte James. „Sie machen nicht nur einen Kriminellen aus meinem Sohn, jetzt ist er auch noch ein _einsamer_ Krimineller!"

_Außerdem hatte er kein Muggelgeld_._ Ein wenig Zauberergold war im Geldbeutel unten im Koffer, doch der Rest des Vermögens, das ihm seine Eltern hinterlassen hatte, lagerte in einem Verlies der Gringotts-Zaubererbank in London. _

„Vermögen?", fragte James. „Ja! Lily und ich haben noch immer ein Vermögen für Harry, und obwohl wir gestorben sind haben wir immer noch genügend Geld für Harry, dass er sich um sich selbst kümmern kann. Hmm... glaubt ihr, wir sollten Lily erzählen, dass sie sterben wird?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Peter.

„Nun", meinte Remus. „Wenn du Lily erzählst dass sie sterben wird, wird sie höchstwahrscheinlich fragen, wieso. Wenn du erwähnst, dass Voldemort euch umbringt und dass sie sich für Harry opfert, wird sie fragen, wer Harry ist und warum Voldemort euch umbringt. Dann wird sie herausfinden, dass ihr zwei heiraten und einen Sohn namens Harry haben werdet. Sie könnte anfangen zu lachen und das ganze Ding als Witz abstempeln."

„Wow", machte James. „Du kennst sie _so_ gut?"

„Äh, nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das so passieren würde."

„Ich muss wirklich versuchen, mich mit Lily anzufreunden. Wenn sie nur aufhören würde, mich zu ohrfeigen..."

_Seinen Koffer bis nach London zu schleifen würde er nie schaffen. Außer..._

_Er sah hinunter auf seinen Zauberstab, den er immer noch umklammert hielt. Wenn er schon rausgeworfen war (sein Herz pochte nun so schnell, dass es wehtat) konnte noch ein wenig mehr Zauberei nicht weiter schaden. Er – _

Remus stoppte. „Hey, Krone, schau, was dein Sohn noch hat!" 

„Was?"

_hatte den Tarnumhang, den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte – _

„Harry hat den Tarnumhang? Gut! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er ihn bekommen hat, aber wenigstens hat er ihn!"

„Klingt so, als würde er so werden, wie wir ihn erzogen hätten!", sagte Sirius.

„So ein guter Unruhestifter!", meinte James stolz.

_Was, wenn er den Koffer verzauberte, so dass er federleicht war, ihn an seinen Besen band, sich den Umhang überwarf und einfach nach London flog? Dann konnte er den Rest seines Geldes aus dem Verlies holen und... sein neues Leben als Verbannter beginnen. Eine fürchterliche Aussicht, doch er konnte ja nicht ewig auf dieser Mauer sitzen und am Ende noch der Muggelpolizei erklären müssen, warum er sich mitten in der Nacht mit einem Koffer voller Zauberbücher und einem Besen herumtrieb._

„Oh nein!", rief James. „Mein Sohn wird ein Verbannter! Das ist eine schlechte Lebenswahl, Harry! Was machst du jetzt, wo du ein Verbannter bist? Ich will kein Buch über meinen Sohn, der ein Verbannter ist, lesen!"

_Harry öffnete den Koffer und kramte unter seinen Sachen nach dem Tarnumhang. Doch bevor er ihn gefunden hatte, richtete er sich plötzlich auf und sah sich um. _

_Ein komisches Prickeln im Nacken gab ihm das Gefühl, er würde beobachtet._

„Oh mein Gott!", sagte Peter. „Er weiß, dass wir ihn beobachten während wir dieses Buch lesen!"

„Sei doch nicht so blöd", meinte Sirius. „Das Buch ist schon geschrieben gewesen. Er kann nicht wissen, dass wir ihn beobachten... richtig?"

„Nein, glaub ich nicht", antwortete Remus. „Es muss etwas anderes sein."

_Doch die Straße schien immer noch menschenleer und kein Fenster der großen, quadratischen Häuser war erleuchtet._

_Er beugte sich wieder über seinen Koffer, doch fast sofort stand er erneut auf, die Hand um den Zauberstab geklammert. Er ahnte es eher, als dass er es hörte: Jemand oder etwas stand hinter ihm, im schmalen Durchgang zwischen dem Zaun und einer Garage._

„Hmm...", machte Sirius. „Prongs, glaubst du, dein Sohn hat Hundesinne? Ich mein, er hat jemanden gespürt."

„Vielleicht ist Harry ein Animagus!", sagte James. „Das wäre cool!"

„Aber... ihr wisst doch... Er müsste registriert sein und all das. Außer, er ist ein unregistrierter Animagus...", sagte Remus und grinste seine Freunde wissend an.

„Yeah!", machte James.

„Aber ich glaube, dann hätte das Buch das erwähnt", sagte Remus ihnen.

„Ja... wahrscheinlich..."

_Harry spähte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wenn es sich nur bewegen würde, dann würde er sehen, ob es nur eine streunende Katze war – oder etwas anderes. _

„_Lumos", murmelte Harry und an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien ein Licht, das ihn fast blendete. Er hielt den Zauberstab hoch über den Kopf, und die rau verputzten Mauern von Nummer zwei glitzerte plötzlich; die Garagentür schimmerte und dazwischen sah Harry ganz deutlich die mächtigen Umrisse von etwas sehr Großem mit weit aufgerissenen, glühenden Augen._

„Ack!", machte James. „Mein Sohn wird von einer Art Monster angegriffen!" 

_Harry wich zurück – er stieß mit dem Bein gegen seinen Koffer und stolperte. Der Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, als er einen Arm ausstreckte, um den Sturz abzufangen, und er landete schmerzhaft im Rinnstein._

„Au, das muss wehgetan haben", meinte Peter.

„Ich weiß", sagte Sirius. „Sein Verstand wird nie wieder der selbe sein."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte James. „Er ist nicht mit dem Kopf im Rinnstein gelandet, sondern mit dem Hintern!"

„Warte... ach, den Rinnstein?", fragte Sirius. „Du meinst, die reden nicht von – ?"

„Nein, nicht davon!", sagte Remus schnell, als ihm klar wurde, wovon Sirius redete. (A/N: wieder mal so ein unübersetzbares Wortspiel. „gutter" – Rinnstein, aber auch Gosse) „Ich muss ja wohl nicht sagen, dass dein Verstand die Gosse runtergeht, wenn du nen normalen Straßenrinnstein mit der Gosse verwechselst."

„Du nimmst echt den Spaß aus allem raus!"

_Da ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und Harry riss die Hände vors Gesicht, um seine Augen vor dem jähen, blendenden Licht eines Scheinwerfers zu schützen. _

_Mit einem Schrei rollte er zurück auf den Gehweg, gerade noch rechtzeitig. _

„Ja, weil wir nämlich keinen tödlichen Unfall sehen wollen", sagte Sirius.

James starrte ihn an.

„Was?", fragte Sirius unschuldig. „Mein ja bloß! Er könnte ja auch deine Hirschgene bekommen haben. Du weißt schon, Autos kommen und – " Er setzte einen benommenen Ausdruck auf. „Und dann sterben sie."

„Hey! Ich mach das nicht!", beschwerte sich James und verschränkte die Arme. „Seit wann kommen wir nachts an Autos vorbei?"

„Nun... tun wir bis jetzt noch nicht, aber wenn wir's machen..."

_Eine Sekunde später kam ein gigantisches Paar Reifen ebendort quietschend zum Stehen, wo Harry gerade gelegen hatte. Sie gehörten, wie er erkannte, als er den Kopf hob, zu einem grell purpurfarbenen Bus, einem Dreidecker, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Goldene Lettern über der Windschutzscheibe verkündeten: Der Fahrende Ritter. _

„Nein!", sagte Peter.

_Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte sich Harry, ob er nach seinem Sturz noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Dann sprang ein Schaffner in purpurner Uniform aus dem Bus und begann laut in die Nacht hinein zu sprechen._

„_Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach die Zauberstabhand aus, steigen Sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin Sie wollen. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Abend Ihr Schaff- "_

_Der Schaffner verstummte jäh. _

„Vielleicht kommt ein Auto und er stoppt, um es sich anzuschauen und wir sehen einen tödlichen Unfall", sagte Sirius.

„Tatze!", sagte Remus laut.

„Sorry, sorry..."

_Er hatte Harry entdeckt, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab auf und rappelte sich hoch. Von nahem sah er, dass Stan Shunpike nur ein paar Jahre älter war, als er; achtzehn oder neunzehn höchstens, mit großen, abstehenden Ohren und einer hübschen Portion Pickel. _

„_Was hast du denn da unten gesucht?", fragte Stan, jetzt ganz ohne seinen beruflichen Ernst._

„Schaut, ist es nicht immer wie hier?", fragte Peter. „Leute reden immer ganz nett, damit andere Leute denken, dass sie etwas sind, was sie nicht sind."

„Yeah!", stimmte Remus zu. „Ich mag das nicht allzu sehr."

„Klappt aber prima mit Mädchen", kommentierte Sirius. „Und auch mit Lehrern."

„_Bin hingefallen", sagte Harry._

„_Wozu das denn?", kicherte Stan._

„_War keine Absicht", sagte Harry genervt._

„Ja, so ist's recht!", sagte James. „Mein Sohn hat das Recht, hinzufallen wann und wo er will!"

_Seine Jeans war an einem Knie aufgerissen und die Hand, die er ausgestreckt hatte, um sich abzufangen, blutete. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, warum er gestürzt war, drehte sich auf den Fersen um und starrte auf den Durchgang zwischen dem Zaun und der Garage. Die Scheinwerfer des Fahrenden Ritters überfluteten ihn mit Licht – und nichts war zu sehen._

„_Was suchste denn?", fragte Stan._

„Hey! Mein Sohn hat das Recht, was zu suchen, was immer er suchen will! Hör auf ihn zu fragen, wieso!"

„_Da war etwas Großes und Schwarzes", sagte Harry und deutete unsicher auf den Durchgang. „Wie ein Hund... aber riesig..."_

_Er drehte sich zu Stan um, dessen Mund halb offen stand. Harry war mulmig zumute, als er Stans Augen zu der Narbe auf seiner Stirn wandern sah. _

„_Was'n das auf deinem Kopf?", sagte Stan abrupt._

„Das ist vielleicht ne blöde Frage", sagte James. „Er könnte alles meinen." 

„Yeah, da gibt's ne menge Sachen auf den Köpfen von Leuten", stimmte Peter zu.

„Wie Augen", meinte James.

„Und Ohren", stimmte Sirius mit ein.

„Und ein Mund", fügte James an.

„Und ne Nase", grinste Sirius James an. James grinste zurück. Sie dachten offensichtlich das Gleiche.

(Ü/N: Ich übersetz das Lied mal nicht... Kennt ihr wahrscheinlich eh alle _g_ Mal ganz davon abgesehen weiß ich nicht mal, ob es das auf deutsch überhaupt gibt... ich glaub, wir hatten so was mal in der ersten Klasse im Russischunterricht... grübel)

„Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes!"

Das brachte Sirius und James einen Lachkrampf und beide standen auf und begannen das ganze Lied mit allen Bewegungen zu singen.

„Head, shoulders, knees and toes

Knees and toes!

Head, shoulders, knees and toes

Knees and toes!

Eyes and ears and mouth and nose!

Head, shoulders, knees and toes

Knees and toes!"

Während sie sangen, verdrehten Remus und Peter die Augen und lachten über sie.

„Nun gut", sagte Remus. „Nun, wo ihr beide endlich die Namen eurer Körperteile gelernt habt, macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich weiterlese?"

„Oh, nein, überhaupt nicht."

„Les weiter!"

„_Nichts", sagte Harry schnell und patschte sich die Haare auf seine Narbe. Wenn das Zaubereiministerium nach ihm suchte, wollte er es ihnen nicht zu einfach machen._

„_Wie heißt'n du?", bohrte Stan nach._

„_Neville Longbottom." Das war der erste Name, der ihm einfiel. „Also – also dieser Bus", fuhr er rasch fort in der Hoffnung, Stan ablenken zu können, „du sagst, er fährt überallhin?"_

„_Jep", sagte Stan stolz, „wo immer du hinwillst, solange es auf Land ist. Unter Wasser geht's nich." Wieder sah er Harry misstrauisch an. „Hör mal, du hast uns doch gewinkt, oder? Hast deinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt, nich wahr?"_

„Weißt du was, Moony", sagte Peter. „Du klingst richtig bescheuert, wenn du diesen Akzent machst." (Ü/N: Für alle, die HP3 nicht auf Englisch gelesen haben: Im Original hat Stan einen richtig lustigen Akzent, der bei der Übersetzung leider verloren geht...)

„Ja", stimmte Sirius zu. „Das ist kein guter Akzent für dich. Machs bloß nie wieder, außer du ließt, was dieser Stan Shunpike sagt."

„Ihr wollt wirklich nich, dass ich jemals wieder so rede? Nichts, nich mal ein kleines Wörtchen hier und da?", fragte Remus im Akzent. (O-Ton: „'Coo don't want me to speak like this ever again? Nuffink, not even one little word 'ere and there?")

„Nein", antwortete James.

„Okay", sagte Remus lachend. „Aber da habt ihr Pech gehabt, er fängt nämlich wieder an zu reden."

„_Ja", sagte Harry rasch. „Hör mal, wie viel würde es nach London kosten?"_

„_Elf Sickel", sagte Stan, „aber für dreizehn kriegst du heiße Schokolade und für fünfzehn eine Flasche warmes Wasser und eine Zahnbürste in der Farbe deiner Wahl."_

Peter begann zu nicken. „Jap, sprech niemals wieder aus deinem freien Willen heraus so."

_Wieder kramte Harry in seinem Koffer, zog seinen Geldbeutel heraus und zählte etwas Silber in Stans Hand. Dann hoben sie gemeinsam den Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig die Stufen des Busses empor. _

_Es gab keine Sitze; ein halbes Dutzend Messingbetten stand entland der vorhangbezogenen Fenster. Neben jedem Bett brannten Kerzen in Haltern und beleuchteten die holzgetäfelten Wände. Hinten im Bus nuschelte ein winziger Zauberer mit Nachtmütze: „Nicht jetzt, danke, ich pökle gerade ein paar Schnecken", drehte sich um und schlief weiter._

Sirius begann, den Zauberer auszulachen. „Ha, Schnecken pökeln!" 

„_Das ist deins", flüsterte Stand und schob Harrys Koffer unter das Bett gleich hinter dem Fahrer, der in einem Lehnstuhl vor dem Steuer saß. „Das ist unser Fahrer, Ernie Prang. Ern, das ist Neville Longbottom."_

„Was?", fragte James. „Ernie _Prong_?"

„Nein, Ernie _Prang_", antwortete Sirius.

_Ernie Prang, ein älterer Zauberer mit sehr dicken Brillengläsern, nickte Harry zu, der noch einmal nervös die Haare auf die Stirn klatschte und sich auf sein Bett setzte._

„_Leg los, Ern", sagte Stan und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Ernie._

_Es gab einen weiteren gewaltigen Knall und im nächsten Moment lag Harry flach auf dem Bett, hingeworfen durch die Beschleunigung des Fahrenden Ritters._

„Schaut, ich hab euch gesagt, es ist ein mieser Bus!", sagte Peter. „Ihr habt Glück, dass Harry auf Deck eins ist."

_Er rappelte sich hoch, starrte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sie nun eine ganz andere Straße entlangrollten. Stan musterte Harrys verdutztes Gesicht mit großem Vergnügen. _

„_Hier waren wir, bevor du uns runtergewinkt hast", sagte er. „Wo sind wir, Ern? Irgendwo in Wales?"_

„_Hmm", sagte Ernie. __(O-Ton: „Ar!")_

„Toll!", sagte Sirius. „Er ist ein Pirat!"

„Sei nicht doof, er ist kein Pirat, es hieß doch, dass er bloß der Busfahrer ist", sagte Remus.

„Er könnte in seiner Freizeit ein Pirat sein", führte Sirius auf. „So wie ein Zweitjob. Oder seine", er machte für den dramatischen Effekt eine kleine Pause, „geheime Identität!"

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass _du_ derjenige bist, der eins auf den Kopf bekommen hat", meinte Remus, schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

„Nein, wirklich, es könnte doch sein! Du weißt, wie... Geheimpiratenmann!" 

„Geheim _was_?"

„Er ist ein Geheimpiratenmann!"

„Wir sollten uns eine Titelmelodie ausdenken", schlug James vor.

„Yeah!"

„_Wie kommt es, dass die Muggel den Bus nicht hören?", fragte Harry._

„_Die!", sagte Stan verächtlich. „Hörn nicht richtig hin, nich wahr? Gucken auch nicht richtig. Merken nie nichts, nee."_

„_Am besten, du weckst Madam Marsh auf, Stan", sagte Ernie. „Wir sind gleich in Abergavenny."_

_Stan ging an Harrys Bett vorbei, stieg eine schmale Holztreppe hoch und verschwand._

„Die Holztreppe des Verderbens", fügte Peter an.

_Harry sah immer noch aus dem Fenster, zunehmend nervös. Ernie schien den Gebrauch eines Steuers noch nicht gemeistert zu haben. Der Fahrende Ritter holperte immer wieder über Gehwege, doch nie krachte es. Reihenweise Laternenpfähle, Briefkästen und Mülleimer sprangen ihm aus dem Weg, wenn er sich näherte, und zurück auf ihren Platz, wenn er vorbei war._

„Oh, das ist der Grund, warum es nie einen tödlichen Unfall gab!", meinte Sirius.

_Stan kam wieder herunter, gefolgt von einer Hexe, die in einen Reiseumhang eingehüllt war und ein bisschen grün im Gesicht wirkte._

„_Da sind wir, Madam Marsh", sagte Stan glücklich, als Ern auf die Bremse trat und die Betten ungefähr einen halben Meter in Richtung Fahrersitz schlitterten._

„Seht ihr?", fragte Peter. „Könnt ihr jetzt sehen, warum ich Angst habe?" 

„Irgendwie", antwortete James. „Aber es macht eine fantastische Fahrt."

_Doch Madam Marsh drückte sich nur schnell ein Taschentuch gegen den Mund und wankte die Stufen hinunter. Stan warf ihr die Tasche hinterher und schlug die Tür zu. Wieder ertönte ein lauter Knall und sie donnerten eine schmale Allee entlang, an deren Rand die Bäume aus dem Weg sprangen. _

_Harry hätte ohnehin nicht schlafen können, selbst wenn er nicht in einem Bus gesessen hätte, der ständig laut knallte und hundertfünfzig Kilometer auf einmal überspringen konnte. Ihm drehte sich der Magen, als ihm wieder die Frage einfiel, was wohl mit ihm geschehen würde und ob die Dursleys es schon geschafft hatten, Tante Magda von der Decke zu holen._

„Hoffentlich nicht", sagte James heftig.

„Ja, aber Krone, du weißt was das heißt, oder nicht?", fragte Remus.

„Was?", fragte James zurück.

„Das meint, dass Harry in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten wäre, als er es ohnehin schon wäre. Ich meine, mal davon ausgehend, dass er in welchen ist."

James war für ein paar Sekunden still und dachte darüber nach. „Ich hoffe, Tante Magda ist wieder von der Decke drunten!"

_Stan hatte inzwischen eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen und las mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen in dem Blatt. Ein großes Foto von einem Mann mit eingesunkenem Gesicht und langem, verfilztem Haar blickte Harry von der Titelseite entgegen._

„Urgh, er klingt hässlich", sagte Sirius. (Ü/N: Tja ja.. g)

Es kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„_Der Mann da!", sagte Harry und vergaß für eine Weile seine Sorgen, „er war in den Muggelnachrichten."_

_Stan blätterte zur Titelseite zurück und kiekste._

„_S – _

„Ahem, Leute", unterbrach Remus sich selbst. „Seid ihr sicher... uhm, wollt ihr nicht mal ne Pause vom Lesen?"

„Nein", antwortete Peter. „Das Buch macht Spaß. Les weiter!"

„Ahm, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das machen sollten."

„Okay, gut, dann les ich es eben vor", bot Sirius an.

„Nein, nein! Ich... ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich es mache. Also...

_Sirius Black", sagte er kopfnickend. „Natürlich war er in den Muggelnachrichten, Neville. Wo hast du eigentlich gesteckt?"_

„Was?", schrie Sirius. „Warte... das bin ICH?" 

„Ahem... ich glaub schon", sagte Remus.

„Nein!", sagte Sirius. „Ich kann nicht... nicht... schlecht aussehen!"

James lachte.

„He! Halt du die Klappe! Ich seh dich hier gar nicht! Oh, warte. Du bist tot!"

_Beim Anblick von Harry ratloser Miene kicherte er überlegen, riss die Titelseite heraus und gab sie Harry. _

„_Du solltest mehr Zeitung lesen, Neville."_

_Harry hielt das Blatt ins Kerzenlicht und las:_

Aber Remus las nicht weiter. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr den Artikel hören wollt?", fragte er sie alle.

„Ich denke mal schon", grummelte Sirius.

Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß 

Sirius Black, der wohl berüchtigste Gefangene, der je in der Festung von Askaban saß, ist immer noch auf der Flucht, wie das Zaubereiministerium heute bestätigte.

„_Wir tun alles, was wir können, um Black zu fassen", sagte Zauberereiminister Cornelius Fudge heute Morgen, „und wir bitten alle Hexen und Zauberer, Ruhe zu bewahren."_

_Fudge wurde von Mitgliedern der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern kritisiert, weil er den Premierminister der Muggel von der Krise unterrichtet hatte._

„_Nun, es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, wissen Sie", sagte der verärgert wirkende Fudge. „Black ist verrückt. Er ist eine Gefahr für jeden, der ihm über den Weg läuft, ob Magier oder Muggel. Der Premierminister hat mir versichert, dass er kein Wort darüber verlauten lassen wird, wer Black in Wahrheit ist. Und seien wir ehrlich – wer würde ihm schon glauben?"_

_Während die Muggel gewarnt wurden, dass Black mit einer Pistole bewaffnet ist (eine Art metallener Zauberstab, mit dem sich die Muggel gegenseitig umbringen), lebt die Zauberergemeinschaft in Furcht vor einem weiteren Massaker wie dem vor zwölf Jahren, als Black mit einem einzigen Fluch dreizehn Menschen tötete._

„Ahm... also... das ist das...", sagte Remus milde, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade laut vorgelesen hatte.

„Warte, warte, Stopp! Ich hab WAS? Ich hab Leute GETÖTET? Ich bin nach ASKABAN gekommen? Ich bin AUSGEBROCHEN? Ich bin auf der FLUCHT?", brüllte Sirius. „Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit meinem zukünftigen ich?"

„Tatze", keuchte Peter. „Du hast Leute umgebracht! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast!"

„Halt die Klappe, Rattenjunge!", zischte Sirius ihn an. „Ich seh dich hier nicht als Mörder!"

James schien um Worte verlegen zu sein. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte zu der Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund ein Mörder geworden war, der aus Askaban ausgebrochen war.

Harry sah in die überschatteten Augen von Sirius Black, die einzige Partie des eingesunkenen Gesichts, die lebendig schien. Harry hatte nie einen Vampir getroffen, doch er hatte Bilder von ihnen im Unterricht gesehen, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und Black, mit seiner wachsweißen Haut, sah genau wie ein Vampir aus.

„KRONE!", bellte Sirius. „Dein Sohn hat mich gerade einen VAMPIR genannt! Ich bin kein VAMPIR! Geh und übernehm ein bisschen die Kontrolle bei deinem Sohn!"

„Nun, falls es dir aufgefallen ist", sagte James, „ich KANN NICHT. Ich bin TOT, erinnerst du dich?"

„Schön... nun... trotzdem!"

„Sag Moony dass er dafür sorgen soll, dass Harry sich benimmt."

„MOONY!", sagte Sirius. „Der Sohn deines Freundes hat mich gerade einen VAMPIR genannt! Übernehm mal ein bisschen die Kontrolle beim Sohn deines Freundes! Moony, les einfach die nächste Seite."

„_Kann einem ganz schön Angst einjagen, nich wahr?", sagte Stan, der Harry beim Lesen beobachtet hatte._

„_Er hat dreizehn Menschen umgebracht?", sagte Harry und gab Stan die Seite zurück, „mit einem Fluch?"_

„Na TOLL!", kreischte Sirius. „Jetzt reibts dein Sohn auch noch rein! Vielen Dank, Harry!"

„_Jep", sagte Stan, „und auch noch vor Zeugen. Am helllichten Tag. Gab 'n ziemlichen Aufruhr, nich wahr, Ern?"_

„_Hmm", mümmelte Ernie. _

„Um", fragte James Sirius leise. „Willst du das Geheimpiratenmann Lied dichten?" „Nein!" 

„Okay. Wollte nur sichergehen."

_Stan, die Hände auf der Rückenlehne, drehte sich mitsamt Stuhl herum, um Harry besser sehen zu können._

Als Remus' Blick auf die nächsten Worte fiel, hörte er wieder auf zu lesen. „Wisst ihr, ich glaube, wir sollten das wirklich nicht weiterlesen."

„MOONY, WENN DU AUFHÖRST DAS ZUKUNFTSBUCH ZU LESEN, WERDE ICH WÄHREND DEM NÄCHSTEN VOLLMOND DEINE VERWANDLUNG ZUR SCHLIMMSTEN MACHEN, DIE DU JEMALS HATTEST!", brüllte Sirius. „Blöde Werwölfe, denken, dass sie jeden kontrollieren können, nur weil sie sich einmal im Monat in blutrünstige Monster verwandeln..."

„TATZE, KÖNNTEST DU DIESES THEMA BITTE BLEIBEN LASSEN?", brüllte Remus plötzlich zurück und überraschte sie damit alle. „GLAUBST DU, ICH BRAUCH EINE ERINNERUNG DARAN WAS ICH JEDEN MONAT MACHEN KÖNNTE? ICH MAG ES NICHT, DARÜBER NACHDENKEN ZU MÜSSEN, DASS ICH DIE FÄHIGKEIT HABE JEMANDEN SCHWER ZU VERLETZEN ODER SOGAR UMZUBRINGEN!"

„JA, TOLL, NUN, ICH HAB SCHON LEUTE UMGEBRACHT, ALSO ERZÄHL DU MIR NICHTS VON MORD!", rief Sirius.

„IMMER DIESES WERWOLFZEUG! DIE WERWOLFWITZE, DIE WERWOLFKOMMENTARE! KANNST DU EINMAL AUFHÖREN BLÖDE SEITENKOMMENTARE DAZU ABZUGEBEN?"

„ICH HAB MICH ALS DIESER MÖRDER ENTPUPPT UND ALLES, WORAN DU DENKEN KANNST, BIST DU, DU, DU! KÜMMERT ES DICH ÜBERHAUPT, DASS ICH JETZT EIN MÖRDER BIN? NEIN! ALLES, WORUM DU DICH KÜMMERST BIST DU UND DEIN BLÖDES WERWOLFICH!"

„Jungs, JUNGS!", schrie James sie an. „Könntet ihr die Klappe halten und aufhören zu streiten?"

„Krone, er hört einfach nicht auf, Kommentare über meinen Zustand zu machen! Er denkt, es wäre ein großer, super lustiger Witz!", beschwerte sich Remus steif.

„Nun, Moony denkt, dass das über meine Zukunft alles nur ein Spaziergang im Park ist! Kümmert es ihn, dass sein Freund dieser Mörder ist? Nein!", sagte Sirius wütend.

„Kinder...", meinte Peter.

„Ich bin kein Kind!", fauchte Sirius. „Ich bin ein MÖRDER, Wurmschwanz, MÖRDER! Und Moony ist so nett, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht kümmert!"

„Ich werde nicht mal als Kind qualifiziert!", sagte Remus. „Die Hälfte der Zeit werde ich in die „Biest" Klassifizierung verschoben!"

„Moony!", sagte James, hob das Buch vom Boden auf und warf es ihm zu. „Jetzt setz dich hin und les! Tatze, setz dich hin und halt's Maul!"

Sirius setzte sich nur hin, weil James einer der wenigen Leute war, denen er gehorchen würde. Remus setzte sich, weil er wirklich nicht schon wieder über sich als Werwolf sprechen wollte.

„Okay", sagte James. „Und weil wir alle GUTE Freunde sind, die sich ZU SCHÄTZEN WISSEN, werdet ihr beide euch entschuldigen!"

„Was ist das, Kindergarte?" Sirius verdrehte seine Augen. „Mörder benehmen sich nicht gut im Kindergarten."

Sirius war noch immer sehr gereizt bei diesem ganzen Mörder-Ding, doch Remus dachte, er könne versuchen seine Wut über die Werwolfkommentare zu vergessen und ihm zu vergeben. Es war ja nicht so, dass er herausgefunden hatte dass er ein Mörder war. Er war ja noch nicht mal in der Geschichte.

Jedenfalls noch nicht.

„Entschuldige, Tatze", sagte Remus. „Aber könntest du das bitte mit den Werwolfkommentaren sein lassen?"

„Nun ja... ich denke, ich könnte genauso gut auch noch eine gute Sache machen, bevor ich ein ganzes Dutzend Leute umbringe", sagte Sirius. „Entschuldigung, Moony."

„Nun...", meinte Peter langsam. „Könnten wir dann wieder weiterlesen?"

„Yeah!", machte Remus.

„_Black war ein großer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem", sagte er._

„Ich bin ein WAS?" 

„_Wie, Voldemort?", sagte Harry unbedacht._

„Was?", sagte James. „Erst bringt er Lily und mich um und dann muss er losgehen und die ganze Zaubererwelt terrorisieren! Jetzt... na gut, er hat uns noch nichts getan, aber... nun... wir haben alle von ihm gehört und wenn er noch etwas macht, dass das Leben meines Sohnes durcheinanderbringt... dann..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, offensichtlich um das Ende dieses Satzes verlegen.

_Selbst Stans Pickel wurden weiß; Ern riss das Steuer so heftig herum, dass ein ganzer Bauernhof dem Bus aus dem Weg springen musste. _

„_Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", keuchte Stan. „Wozu sagst du seinen Namen?"_

„_Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry hastig, „entschuldigt, ich – ich hab vergessen – "_

„_Vergessen!", sagte Stan mit matter Stimme. „Du lieber Junge, mein Herz pocht so schnell..."_

„_Also war Black ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem?", hakte Harry zerknirscht nach._

Sirius grummelte verärgert.

„_Ja", sagte Stan und rieb sich die Brust. „Ja, das stimmt. Stand Du-weißt-schon-wem sehr nahe, heißt es. Jedenfalls, als der kleine Harry Potter mit Du-weißt-schon-wem Schluss machte – "_

_Wieder strich sich Harry nervös die Haare in die Stirn._

„ – _wurden alle Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem aufgespürt, nich wahr Ern? Die meisten wussten, dass alles vorbei war, wo doch Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden war, und sie gaben klein bei. Aber nicht Sirius Black. Hab gehört, er dachte, er würde der zweite Mann sein, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer eines Tages die Macht übernommen hätte."_

Peter schnappte nach Luft, Remus macht eine nervöse Grimasse, als er die nächsten Sätze, die er zu lesen hatte, überflog und James sah vorsichtig zu Sirius, der ungewöhnlich still geworden war.

„_Jedenfalls haben sie Black mitten auf einer Straße voller Muggel eingekreist und Black hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die halbe Straße in die Luft gejagt. Einen Zauberer hat er dabei erwischt und auch ein Dutzend Muggel, die im Weg waren. Furchtbar, nich? Und weißt du, was Black dann getan hat?", fuhr Stan dramatisch flüsternd fort._

Sirius starrte nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Buch.

„_Was?", sagte Harry._

„_Gelacht", sagte Stan. „Hat einfach dagestanden und gelacht. Und als die Verstärkung aus dem Zaubereiministerium ankam, hat er sich seelenruhig abführen lassen und hat sich die ganze Zeit geschüttelt vor Lachen. Weil er verrückt ist, nich wahr, Ern? Isser nich verrückt?"_

„_Wenn er's nich war, als er nach Askaban kam, dann issers spätestens jetzt", sagte Ern in seiner langsamen Art. „Würd mich in die Luft jagen, bevor ich einen Fuß dort hineinsetze. Geschieht ihm aber recht... nach dem, was er getan hat..."_

Jetzt starrte Sirius das Buch wie in einem geschockten Trancezustand an.

„_War'n ziemlicher Aufwand, die Sache zu vertuschen, nich wahr, Ern?", sagte Stan. „Ganze Straße in Schutt und Asche und all die toten Muggel. Was, haben sie noch mal gesagt, sei passiert, Ern?"_

„_Gasexplosion", brummte Ernie._

„_Und jetzt isser raus", sagte Stan und begutachtete erneut das Zeitungsfoto von Sirius Blacks ausgemergeltem Gesicht. „Hat noch nie jemand geschafft, aus Askaban auszubrechen, nich, Ern? Frag mich, wie er's hingekriegt hat. Jagt einem ganz schön Angst ein, nich wahr? Mann, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er das gegen die Askaban-Wächter geschafft hat, ne, Ern!"_

_Ernie zitterte plötzlich._

„_Lass uns über was anderes reden, Stan, alter Junge. Wenn ich an diese Wärter in Askaban denke, wird mir ganz anders."_

_Widerstrebend legte Stan die Zeitung weg und Harry, der sich jetzt elender fühlte als je zuvor, lehnte sich an ein Fenster._

Remus hörte auf zu lesen und sah von dem Buch auf. „So... Tatze... Es scheint, als wär's das gewesen..."

„Ich kann's nicht glauben", sagte Peter.

Sirius sagte gar nichts. Sein entgeisterter Blick war am Buch festgefroren.

„Ahem, Tatze, bist du okay?", fragte James.

Sirius begann plötzlich merkwürdig zu lachen.

„Ich? Oh, ja, mir geht es gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Krone! Mir geht es prima! Moony, könntest du mal eine ganz kurze Pause mit lesen machen? Ich bin gleich zurück..." Sirius stand auf und ging aufgeregt zur Tür. Dann verließ er den Raum und schloss sie hinter sich.

„**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Eine Sekunde später kam Sirius, unnatürlich lächelnd, wieder herein. „Alles prima! So, Moony, wo waren wir?"

Es gab einen Moment Stille zwischen Remus, James und Peter, in dem sie sich alle ansahen und sich um Sirius Geisteszustand Sorgen machten.

„Tatze, bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?", fragte James noch einmal.

„Ja, super! Los, les weiter, les weiter!"

_Unwillkürlich stellte er sich vor, was Stan in ein paar Nächten seinen Passagieren erzählen würde._

„_Habt ihr von Harry Potter gehört? Hat seine Tante aufgeblasen! Wir ham ihn hier im Fahrenden Ritter gehabt, oder Ernie? Hat versucht zu entkommen..."_

_Er, Harry hatte das Zauberergesetz gebrochen, genau wie Sirius Black._

Remus warf einen kleinen Blick zu Sirius um zu sehen, ob dieser wieder beginnen würde zu schreien, doch Sirius tat es nicht. Er saß nur da, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

_War Tante Magda aufzublasen schlimm genug, um in Askaban zu landen? Harry wusste nichts über das Zauberergefängnis, nur dass jeder, den er es hatte erwähnen hören, im gleichen angsterfüllten Ton gesprochen hatte. Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts hatte erst letztes Jahr zwei Monate dort verbracht. Harry würde den Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf Hagrids Gesicht, als er hörte, dass er dorthin musste, niemals vergessen, und Hagrid war einer der mutigsten Menschen, die er kannte._

_Der Fahrende Ritter rollte durch die Dunkelheit und Büsche und Poller, Telefonhäuschen und Bäume links und rechts des Weges hüpften davon. Harry lag ruhelos und niedergeschlagen auf seinem Federbett. Nach einer Weile fiel Stan ein, dass Harry ja für heiße Schokolade bezahlt hatte, doch er schüttete es alles über Harrys Kopfkissen, als der Bus mit einem Schlag von Anglesa nach Aberdeen sprang._

Remus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Was für eine Verschwendung von Schokolade..." 

_Nach und nach kamen Zauberer und Hexen in Morgenmänteln und Pantoffeln von den oberen Decks herunter und stiegen aus. Alle schienen sehr glücklich darüber zu sein._

„Ist nicht jeder, der diesen Bus verlässt, glücklich?", fragte Peter.

_Schließlich war Harry als letzter Passagier übrig geblieben._

„_Lass hören, Neville", sagte Stan und klatschte in die Hände, „wohin in London?"_

„_Winkelgasse", sagte Harry._

„_Na gut", sagte Stan, „dann halt dich mal fest – "_

_Knall!_

_Sie donnerten über die Charing Cross Road. Harry setzte sich auf und sah zu, wie sich Häuser und Bänke aus dem Weg des Fahrenden Ritters quetschten. Am Himmel wurde es allmählich heller. Er würde sich ein paar Stunden hinlegen, dann zur Gringotts gehen, sobald sie öffnete, und dann fliehen – wohin, wusste er nicht._

„Nein, Sohn, tu's nicht!", sagte James. „Hier spricht dein toter – na ja, nicht ganz so toter Vater und ich sage: werde kein Verbannter! Du solltest zu Ron gehen oder so! Sei kein solcher Idiot, Sohn!"

_Ern trat jählings auf die Bremse und der Bus kam mit quietschenden Reifen vor einem kleinen, schäbig wirkenden Pub zum Stehen, dem Tropfenden Kessel, hinter dem das magische Tor zur Winkelgasse lag._

„_Danke", sagte Harry zu Ern._

_Er sprang die Stufen hinunter und half Stan, seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig auf den Gehweg zu hieven._

„_Na dann", sagte Harry, „auf Wiedersehen!"_

„Nein, mein Sohn. Nein, nein, nein!", sagte James. „Werde kein Verbannter! Was für ein Vater wäre ich dann?"

„Ein toter?", schlug Peter vor.

„Sohn... Sohn... nein..."

_Doch Stan hörte ihn nicht. Er stand immer noch an der Bustür und glotzte auf den dunklen Eingang des Tropfenden Kessels. _

„_Da bist du ja, Harry", sagte eine Stimme._

_Bevor Harry sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Und im gleichen Moment schrie Stan: „Wahnsinn! Ern, komm mal her! Komm her!"_

_Harry blickte hoch zum Besitzer der Hand auf seiner Schulter und ihm war plötzlich, als würde ein Eimer Eis in seinem Magen geschüttet – er war geradewegs in die Arme des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge gelaufen._

Peter schnaubte und lachte.

„Was ist deiner Meinung nach so lustig?", wollte James von Peter wissen. „Glaubst du, es ist lustig, dass mein Sohn jetzt verhaftet wird?"

„Nein", antwortete Peter. „Ich finde nur, dass der Name lustig ist. Fudge, mein ich. Nicht Harry."

_Stan sprang neben ihn auf den Gehweg._

„_Wie haben Sie Neville gerade genannt, Herr Minister?", fragte er aufgeregt._

_Fudge, ein beleibter kleiner Mann in langem Nadelstreifenumhang, sah durchfroren und erschöpft aus._

„_Neville?", wiederholte er stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist Harry Potter."_

„_Ich hab's doch gewusst", rief Stan schadenfroh. „Ern! Ern! Rat mal, wer Neville ist, Ern! __'s ist Harry Potter! __Ich kann seine Narbe sehen!"_

„_Ja", sagte Fudge unwirsch. „Nun, ich bin sehr froh, dass der Fahrende Ritter Harry aufgelesen hat. Wir beide gehen jetzt rein in den Tropfenden Kessel – "_

_Fudge verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf Harrys Schulter und Harry musste sich von ihm in den Pub bugsieren lassen. Eine gebeugte Gestalt mit einer Laterne kam durch die Tür hinter der Bar. Es war Tom, der verhutzelte, zahnlose Wirt. _

„_Sie haben ihn, Herr Minister!", sagte Tom. „Wünschen Sie etwas? Bier? Kognak?"_

„Was!", sagte James. „Jetzt betrinkst du dich auch noch? Oder versuchst du meinen Sohn abzufüllen?" Er schnappte nach Luft. „Harry trinkt NICHT! Er tut es besser nicht!"

„_Vielleicht eine Kanne Tee", sagte Fudge, der Harry immer noch fest im Griff hielt._

„Das ist besser", sagte James.

_Hinter ihnen hörten sie ein lautes Kratzen und Keuchen und dann erschienen Stan und Ern mit Harrys Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Sie sahen sich nervös um._

„_Wieso haste uns denn nicht gesagt, wer du bist, he, Neville?", sagte Stan und strahlte Harry an, während Ernies eulenhaftes Gesicht interessiert über Stans Schulter lugte._

„_Und einen Raum, wo wir ungestört sein können, bitte, Tom", sagte Fudge ungeduldig. _

„_Tschau", sagte Harry bedrückt zu Stan und Ern, während Tom den Minister zum Durchgang hinter der Bar wies. _

„_Tschau, Neville", rief Stan._

„Gehen die jetzt?", fragte Sirius.

Remus überflog die Seite. „Jap."

„Gut. Dieser Akzent ist schrecklich. Ich will ihn nie, niemals wieder hören!"

_Tom ging mit erhobener Laterne voran, und Fudge geleitete Harry durch den schmalen Gang in ein kleines Hinterzimmer. Tom schnippte mit den Fingern, ein kleines Feuer entflammte im Kamin und mit einer Verbeugung ging er hinaus._

„_Setz dich, Harry", sagte Fudge und wies auf einen Stuhl neben dem Kamin._

_Harry setzte sich; trotz des wärmendem Feuers kroch ihm eine Gänsehaut die Arme empor. Fudge zog seinen Nadelstreifenumhang aus und warf ihn beiseite, dann krempelte er die Hosenbeine seines Flaschengrünen Anzugs hoch und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. _

„Ich kann nicht hinschauen, ich kann nicht hinschauen", sagte James und hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Du kannst es doch eh nicht sehen", meinte Remus.

„Ups... ja..."

„_Ich bin Cornelius Fudge, Harry. Der Zaubereiminister."_

_Das wusste Harry natürlich; er hatte Fudge schon einmal gesehen, doch damals hatte er den Tarnumhang seines Vaters getragen und Fudge erfuhr besser nichts von der Geschichte. _

„Harry hatte wieder meinen Umhang an?", fragte James. „Warum wohl... oh, wen kümmert's."

_Tom, der Wirt, tauchte wieder auf, mit einer Schürze über seinem Nachthemd und einem Tablett mit Tee und kleinen Brötchen. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch zwischen Fudge und Harry, ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich._

„_Nun, Harry", sagte Fudge und schenkte ihnen Tee ein, „du hast uns ganz schön in die Bredouille gebracht, das will ich dir offen sagen. Erst diesen Schlamassel im Haus deiner Verwandten anrichten und dann davonlaufen! Ich fürchtete schon... aber du bist in Sicherheit, und das ist alles, was zählt."_

„Was?", fragte James. „Was hast du befürchtet, was?" 

_Fudge butterte eine Brötchenhälfte und schob den Teller Harry zu._

„_Iss, Harry, du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Nun denn..._

_es wird dich sicher freuen zu hören, dass wir die bedauernswerte Sache mit der aufgeblasenen Miss Magdalene Dursley bereinigt haben. Zwei Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für die Umkehr verunglückter Zauberei wurden vor ein paar Stunden in den Ligusterweg beordert. Miss Dursley wurde aufgestochen und ihr Gedächtnis ein klein wenig verändert. Sie hat keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Vorfall. Es ist also nichts passiert, und die Sache ist erledigt."_

„Verdammt. Ich meine", fügte Sirius an, als er James Blick sah, „Hurra!" 

_Fudge lächelte Harry über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an, ganz wie ein guter Onkel, der seinem Lieblingsneffen ein hübsches Geschenk gemacht hat._

„Als ob ich dich jemals sein Onkel sein lassen würde!", sagte James. „Du wirst meinen Sohn verhaften, oder etwa nicht?"

_Harry, der seinen Ohren nicht trauen wollte, öffnete den Mund, doch ihm fiel nicht ein, was er hätte sagen können und er klappte ihn wieder zu._

„_Aah, du machst dir Sorgen, wie Tante und Onkel reagieren?", sagte Fudge. „Nun, ich will nicht bestreiten, dass sie äußerst wütend sind, Harry, aber sie sind bereit, dich nächsten Sommer wieder aufzunehmen, solange du über Weihnachten und Ostern in Hogwarts bleibst."_

_Harry räusperte sich._

„_In den Weihnachtsferien und in den Osterferien bleibe ich immer in Hogwarts", sagte er, „und in den Ligusterweg will ich nie wieder zurück."_

„_Schon gut, schon gut, Harry, wenn du dich erst einmal beruhigt hast, denkst du sicher anders darüber", sagte Fudge in besorgtem Ton. „Es ist schließlich deine Familie, und ich bin sicher, ihr mögt euch alle miteinander – ähm – tief im Grunde eurer Herzen."_

James begann zu lachen. „Ja, sehr tief! So tief, dass Harrys Enkelkinder tot sein werden, wenn du fertig bist mit graben!"

„Getötet von einem großen Mörder?", fragte Sirius tonlos.

„Oh... Tatze, so hab ich das nicht gemeint! Du weißt, was ich gemeint hab!"

_Es wäre Harry nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Fudge eines Besseren zu belehren. Er wartete immer noch darauf zu hören, was jetzt mit ihm passieren würde. _

„_Also müssen wir nur noch klären", sagte Fudge und butterte sich sein zweites Brötchen, „wo du die letzten beiden Ferienwochen verbringst. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst hier im Tropfenden Kessel ein Zimmer und – "_

„Moment mal!", sagte James. „Was ist mit seiner Bestrafung?"

Remus sah sich die nächste Zeile an. „Wow, Krone, das ist ziemlich gruselig. Dein Sohn hat grade genau das Selbe gefragt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, hör her." Remus fuhr fort vorzulesen.

„_Moment mal", brach es aus Harry hervor, „was ist mit meiner Bestrafung?"_

_Fudge zwinkerte. „Bestrafung?"_

„Ja!", sagte James. „Er hat das Gesetz gebrochen! Das Gesetz das die haben, für Minderjährigenzauberei. Die Verordnung zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger!"

„_Ich habe das Gesetz gebrochen!", sagte Harry. „Die Verordnung zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger!"_

„Wow", sagte Peter. „Ihr seid wirklich unheimlich! Du und Harry habt wirklich dieses Vater-Sohn-Ding am laufen!"

„_O mein lieber Junge, wir werden dich doch wegen einer solchen Lappalie nicht bestrafen!", rief Fudge und fuchtelte mit der Brötchenhälfte in der hand ungeduldig durch die Luft. „Es war ein Unfall! Wir schicken doch nicht Leute nach Askaban, nur weil sie ihre Tante aufgeblasen haben!"_

_Das passte nun überhaupt nicht zu Harrys früheren Erfahrungen mit dem Zaubereiministerium._

„_Letztes Jahr habe ich eine offizielle Verwarnung gekriegt, nur weil ein Hauself einen Teller mit Nachttisch im Haus meines Onkels zerdeppert hat!", erklärte er Fudge mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das Zaubereiministerium sagte, wenn dort noch einmal gezaubert wird, werfen sie mich aus Hogwarts raus."_

„Was?", machte James. „Was hat denn ein Hauself in dem Haus gemacht?" 

„Geputzt?", schlug Peter vor.

„Sei nicht so doof, es ist nicht Harrys Hauself!", sagte James. „Aber was, wenn es... oooh, denkt mal drüber nach wie viel Spaß wir haben könnten! Ich meine, wie viel Spaß _er_ haben könnte!"

_Wenn Harrys Augen ihn nicht trogen, sah Fudge plötzlich verlegen aus._

„_Die Dinge ändern sich, Harry... unter den heutigen Umständen... müssen wir dieses und jenes berücksichtigen... du willst doch nicht etwa rausgeworfen werden?"_

„_Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry._

„_Schön, und warum dann die ganze Aufregung?", lachte Fudge. „Hier, nimm dir ein Brötchen, Harry, während ich vorne nachfrage, ob Tom noch ein Zimmer für dich frei hat."_

„Was, wenn Harry kein Brötchen will, he?", fragte James. „Was, wenn er keine Brötchen mag? Du hast ihm drei Mal eins angeboten und er will keins!"

_Fudge verließ das Hinterzimmer; Harry starrte ihm nach. Etwas äußerst Merkwürdiges ging hier vor._

„Natürlich", sagte Peter.

„Ist doch immer so", stimmte James mit ein.

„Das ist eben das Leben", meinte Remus.

Sirius sagte gar nichts.

_Warum hatte Fudge ausgerechnet im Tropfenden Kessel auf ihn gewartet, wenn nicht um ihn zu bestrafen?_

„Weil er ihn dazu zwingen wollte, Brötchen zu essen, darum!", antwortete James.

_Und nun, da Harry darüber nachdachte, war es doch ungewöhnlich, dass der Zaubereiminister sich persönlich mit der Zauberei Minderjähriger abgab?_

_Fudge kam mit Tom zurück._

„_Zimmer elf ist frei, Harry", sagte Fudge. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich hier sehr wohl fühlen. Nur noch eins, und das wirst du gewiss verstehen... Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich im London der Muggel herumtreibst, klar? Bleib in der Winkelgasse. Und jeden Abend, bevor es dunkel wird, kommst du hierher zurück. Das verstehst du sicher. Tom wird dich ein wenig im Auge behalten."_

„Hey! Mit welchen Recht kommandierst du meinen Sohn herum?", fragte James.

„_Gut", sagte Harry langsam. „Aber warum – ?"_

„_Wir wollen dich doch nicht wieder verlieren, nicht wahr?", sagte Fudge und lachte herzhaft. „Nein, nein... besser, wir wissen, wo du bist... ich meine..."_

„Wovon redest du?", wollte James wissen.

_Fudge räusperte sich laut und griff nach seinem Nadelstreifenumhang._

„_Nun, ich muss gehen, viel zu tun, weißt du..."_

„_Haben Sie schon eine Spur von diesem Black?", fragte Harry._

Sirius sprach zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Minuten und er hatte sein breites, glückliches Grinsen verloren.

„Er musste es wieder zum Thema machen, oder?", fragte er. „Kann dein Sohn mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"

_Fudges Finger rutschten fahrig über die silbernen Verschlüsse seines Umhangs._

„_Wie bitte? Oh, du hast davon gehört, nun, nein, noch nicht, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Die Wachen in Askaban haben noch nie versagt... und so wütend hab ich sie noch nie gesehen..."_

„NEIN!", schrie Sirius. „NICHT DIE DEMENTOREN!" 

_Fudge schauderte ein wenig. „Nun, ich verabschiede mich."_

_Er streckte die Hand aus, und als Harry sie schüttelte, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein._

„_Ähm, Herr Minister, kann ich sie etwas fragen?"_

„_Natürlich", sagte Fudge lächelnd._

„_Also, Drittklässler in Hogwarts dürfen doch Hogsmeade besuchen, und mein Onkel hat die Zustimmungserklärung nicht unterschrieben. Meinten Sie, Sie könnten – ?"_

_Fudge sah peinlich berührt aus._

„_Ähm", sagte er. „Nein. Nein, tut mir sehr Leid, Harry, aber da ich nicht dein Vater oder Vormund bin – "_

„_Aber Sie sind der Zaubereiminister", drängte Harry. „Wenn Sie mir die Erlaubnis geben würden – "_

„_Nein, tut mir Leid, Harry, aber die Vorschriften sind nun mal so", sagte Fudge mit matter Stimme. „Vielleicht kannst du Hogsmeade nächstes Jahr besuchen._

„Aber – aber – !", stotterte James. „Harry muss nach Hogsmeade gehen! Wie kann er denn sonst in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten?"

„Ahem, wäre das etwas gutes?", fragte Remus.

„Natürlich wäre das etwas gutes! Immerhin bin ich James Potter!"

_Im Grunde finde ich es ohnehin besser, wenn du nicht... ja... gut, ich muss gehen. Viel Spaß hier, Harry."_

_Und mit einem letzten Lächeln und einem Händedruck verabschiedete sich Fudge, und Tom ging freudestrahlend auf Harry zu._

„_Würden Sie mir bitte folgen, Mr Potter", sagte er. „Ich habe Ihre Sachen schon hochgetragen..." Harry folgte Tom eine schöne hölzerne Treppe empor zu einer Tür mit der Messingnummer elf, die der Wirt für ihn aufschloss und öffnete._

_Drinnen standen ein sehr bequem aussehendes Bett und ein paar auf Hochglanz polierte Eichenmöbel, im Kamin prasselte fröhlich ein Feuer und auf dem Kleiderschrank hockte – _

„_Hedwig!", keuchte Harry._

_Die Schneeeule klickte mit dem Schnabel und flatterte hinunter auf Harrys Arm._

„Exzellente Eule hat mein Sohn da!", sagte James. „Sie wird ihn beschützen!" 

Peter erstickte sein Gelächter.

„_Eine sehr kluge Eule haben Sie da", gluckste Tom. „Kam etwa fünf Minuten nach Ihnen an. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, Mr Potter, zögern Sie nicht zu fragen."_

_Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung ging er hinaus._

_Harry saß eine ganze Weile auf dem Bett und streichelte Hedwig, ganz in Gedanken versunken. Der Himmel draußen vor dem Fenster wechselte rasch die Farben, von einem tiefen, samtenen Blau zu einem stählernen Grau und dann, allmählich, zu einem mit Gold durchzogenen Rosa. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass er erst vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Ligusterweg geflohen war, dass er nicht von der Schule geworfen wurde und dass er jetzt zwei Wochen ohne einen einzigen Dursley vor sich hatte. _

„_Das war eine ziemlich merkwürdige Nacht, Hedwig", sagte er gähnend._

„Das ist eine ziemliche Untertreibung, verglichen mit unserem Tag", fügte Remus an.

_Und ohne auch nur seine Brille abzunehmen, ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken und schlief ein._

„Nun... das war Kapitel drei", sagte Remus. „Ahem... nett, oder?" 

„Oh ja, wirklich nett", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Es ist wirklich nett herauszufinden, dass du ein Mörder bist!"

„Nun... versuch die positive Seite daran zu sehen", sagte James.

„Und die wäre?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Vielleicht hast du lauter Leute umgebracht, die wir eh alle hassen! Zum Beispiel Snivellus und Lucius Malfoy und deine Verwandten... vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm!"

„Ja!", stimmte Peter zu.

Remus war der Meinung, dass diese Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering war und er hatte das Gefühl, dass James und Peter dies genauso sahen, aber er stimmte ihnen dennoch zu, in dem Versuch Sirius aufzuheitern. „Ja, genau, wir werden immer noch Freunde sein in der Zukunft."

„Außer ich, denn ich bin tot", grummelte James. „Aber ich werde immer noch dein Freund von den Toten aus sein."

„Hmm... vielleicht habt ihr Recht", sagte Sirius und begann zu grinsen. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm, wie das Buch es aussehen lässt..."

Und so, Sirius in besserer Stimmung, bereitete sich Remus darauf vor Kapitel vier vorzulesen und James, Sirius und Peter waren schon alle sehr gespannt drauf, hoffend, dass vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel alles besser werden würde.

Wie falsch sie doch lagen.


End file.
